Ardents Désaccords
by Tidoo
Summary: Quelques années après la deuxième guerre, Cagalli se rend sur Plant pour une conférence sur la paix organisée par Lacus, et la princesse qui se retrouve face à son ex a tendance à perdre son sang froid. Leurs disputes réussiront-elles à les rapprocher ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ardents désaccords**

**Chapitre 1 Premier jour**

Depuis le début, elle savait que cette réunion était une mauvaise idée.

La situation entre la Terre et les Plants était plutôt calme, alors pourquoi s'entêter avec des congrès inutiles ? Pourtant, les émirs avaient été formels, Orb devait participer à cette grande fête de l'union. Et évidemment, en tant que souveraine de l'archipel, c'était à elle de s'y rendre.

Elle avait bien essayé d'envoyer un émissaire, n'importe quel diplomate aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais non, Lacus y avait mis son grain de sel. C'était une occasion unique de se retrouver, de se voir un peu.

Elles auraient du temps ensemble puisque le programme n'était pas si chargé.

Et ce n'était que trois jours, pour renforcer les liens entre l'alliance terrestre, les colonies et les pays neutres. Pour éviter une nouvelle tragédie. Tous les arguments étaient bons de toute façon.

Lacus obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de lui résister.

Par conséquent, Cagalli s'était laissé convaincre. Elle avait accepté et bloqué quatre jours sur son agenda pour rejoindre Aprilius et participer aux cérémonies.

Elle était contente à l'idée de revoir son frère, et bons nombres de ses amis. Finalement, elle se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne la nouvelle par la presse.

La présidente des Plants renonçait à ses fonctions, et des élections anticipées allaient être organisées. En attendant, l'intendance serait gérée par le bras droit de mademoiselle Clyne, l'ancien pilote de ZAFT, et fils de l'ancien président Zala, Athrun Zala.

Evidemment, l'information fut annoncée le jour même de son arrivée sur la colonie. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de reculer.

Elle suspectait sérieusement Lacus d'avoir tout organisé depuis le début, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour éviter la confrontation. Si elle repartait maintenant, il s'en suivrait obligatoirement une crise diplomatique épouvantable. Elle devait prendre sur elle et faire face à son ex-garde du corps même si c'était pénible et douloureux.

Trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Et leur dernière rencontre n'avait pas vraiment été une partie de plaisir. Il était venu au mémorial avec sa petite amie, se pavanant avec elle sans se soucier de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Heureusement, la situation politique à l'époque était suffisamment compliquée pour qu'elle ait pu s'éclipser rapidement sans avoir à lui parler.

Orb devenait un modèle à suivre pour les différentes nations de la Terre et elle était sous le feu des projecteurs en permanence. Son temps était précieux et elle ne pouvait le gaspiller en enfantillages. S'il voulait une relation simple et facile avec une gamine qui se pâme en permanence devant lui, il avait bien fait de choisir sa rouquine.

Encore que d'après Kira il n'y ait jamais rien eu entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Elle se moquait de la vie privée d'Athrun, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Tout cela ne la regardait pas.

Il était parti, sans même lui dire au revoir et n'avait jamais plus donné de nouvelles. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait pas donné non plus, mais ce n'était pas la question.

Arrivée à son hôtel, Cagalli fut assaillie par la presse. La représentante ne se déplaçait pas souvent dans l'espace et chacune de ses sorties était suivie de très près aussi bien par les journalistes politiques que par les paparazzi qui espéraient toujours découvrir quelques secrets cachés.

Ses histoires de cœur faisaient la une des tabloïds, alors que pourtant, sa vie affective était aussi déserte que qu'une piscine en plein janvier, et son lit n'était guère plus chaud. Cagalli soupira de lassitude devant les questions incessantes des reporters et finit par s'éclipser par une petite porte latérale.

Elle n'était pas installée depuis dix minutes qu'elle fut à nouveau dérangée par un visiteur. Son humeur n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe et elle ouvrit violemment sa porte prête à se défouler sur celui qui l'importunait, mais elle se ravisa devant le sourire charmeur de Dearka qui rentra dans sa chambre sans y avoir été invité.

Cagalli fut plutôt surprise de tomber sur lui, elle s'attendait plutôt à voir Kira ou Lacus, mais certainement pas le pilote de ZAFT, ex-prétendant de Miriallia.

Dearka fit un tour rapide la pièce, vérifiant les fenêtres et diverses installations. Il se planta devant la baie vitrée du salon et émit un sifflement admiratif devant la vue, mais surtout devant le nombre impressionnant de photographes qui s'agglutinaient au pied de l'hôtel.

Cagalli ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et elle demanda d'un ton peu engageant : « Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Le pilote se retourna vers elle avec un sourire en coin et croisa les bras en s'adossant à la fenêtre.

« Bonjour à vous princesse. »

La représentante sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir. Elle était déjà suffisamment contrariée d'être ici, si en plus, il la provoquait, il allait comprendre à qui il avait à faire.

Voyant son regard furieux, Dearka remballa son numéro de charme et retrouva son sérieux.

« J'ai été envoyé par la présidente et son chef de la sécurité pour te servir de garde du corps. Yamoto ne pouvait se libérer et il m'a demandé de venir t'accueillir. Il aurait voulut se charger lui-même de ta protection, mais il est coincé avec Lacus. »

Cagalli soupira et s'approcha elle-aussi de la fenêtre. Voyant l'attroupement à l'entrée, elle posa son front sur la vitre et ferma les yeux. Evidemment Kira était avec sa fiancée. Il avait mieux à faire que de venir la voir...

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, je suis une grande fille. Et j'ai ma propre garde rapprochée. » Puis elle esquissa un sourire à l'attention du pilote et proposa : « Tu as certainement bien mieux à faire que de rester ici, alors ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi. Va, profite de ton temps libre, promène-toi, fais ce que tu veux, je ne dirai rien à Kira. »

Il émanait d'elle une profonde lassitude qui dérangea un peu Dearka. Certes, c'était un garçon débonnaire et léger, mais il savait voir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Même s'il n'avait jamais été proche de la princesse, il la connaissait un peu et avait entendu parler d'elle par ses amis. C'était une jeune femme fière, dynamique et forte avec un tempérament de feu.

Alors que celle qu'il avait de lui était une jeune fille fragile, visiblement épuisée, aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Le mot qui la décrivait le mieux dans son état actuel était éteinte.

Dearka se planta en face d'elle et demanda avec un air concerné : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Cagalli soupira et ferma les yeux. « Tu peux me dire ce que je fais ici ? Je veux dire, si je suis venue c'était surtout pour Lacus et Kira et ils sont trop occupés pour passer, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Et en plus, Lacus s'est bien gardé de me prévenir qu'elle quittait ses fonctions, donc je vais me retrouver à passer ces trois jours de conférences seule avec Athrun et très franchement je n'ai aucune envie de… »

Elle sentit le regard surpris de Dearka et détourna la tête. « Laisse tomber. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà mes propres gardes, donc tu peux aller prendre l'air ou je ne sais quoi… »

Le pilote parut décontenancé puis il eut un sourire en coin : « Et si on sortait tous les deux ? T'as vraiment besoin de changer les idées et moi, je n'ai aucun projet pour la soirée vu que je devais travailler, enfin te surveiller pour le compte de ton adorable jumeau… »

Cagalli fut un peu surprise par sa proposition. Il avait un sourire en coin qui n'engageait rien de bon. Pourtant, elle avait effectivement bien envie de se prendre l'air, en dehors de toute réunion officielle.

Simplement être elle-même pour quelques heures et ne plus être la représentante de son pays en déplacement pour un congrès…

-oOo-

Deraka l'emmena dans tous les endroits animés qu'il connaissait. Il commença par un petit restaurant sans prétention, puis lui fit faire la tournée des pubs jusqu'à finir la soirée dans un club qu'il fréquentait assez souvent.

Partout où ils allaient, il la présentait comme sa jeune cousine, et comme Cagalli avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et la peau légèrement bronzée, leur histoire était crédible.

La princesse était nettement plus détendue maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa liberté. Elle avait troqué sa tenue d'apparat pour des vêtements simples, et s'était même laissé entraîner dans une séance de shopping expéditif afin de lui trouver une robe pour aller danser.

Elle aurait certainement eu de quoi faire l'affaire dans ses valises, ayant prévu de quoi se changer pour les différentes cérémonies auxquelles elle était supposée se rendre, mais Dearka insista pour ne pas repasser à l'hotel.

Ils avaient péniblement évité la presse et le pilote préférait faire profil bas. Il ne tenait pas à être poursuivit par une équipe de journalistes, ni se retrouver en une des magazines à scandales comme nouveau fiancé de la représentante d'Orb. Il tenait à la vie. Et il avait une idée très arrêtée sur ce qu'il comptait faire avec elle, par conséquent, il devait s'assurer qu'elle soit dans des bonnes conditions pour la réalisation de son plan, à savoir une robe attrayante sans être trop provocante, légèrement décolletée, mais surtout, suffisamment ample pour permettre une bonne liberté de mouvements.

Il justifia son choix en lui rappelant qu'ils allaient danser, et Cagalli n'y vit que du feu. Elle était tellement contente de pouvoir agir sa guise qu'elle ne se posa pas de question sur les intentions réelles de son garde du corps. Elle accepta plusieurs verres sans se soucier des conséquences et se déchaîna sur la piste pendant des heures.

Dearka flirtait avec une des serveuses en attendant de passer à l'action. Il avait tout prévu depuis que Kira lui avait demandé de veiller sur sa soeur. Il ne pensait pas par contre que les choses se présenteraient aussi facilement et qu'il pourrait sans négociation aucune entraîner la princesse au club avec lui.

A l'heure prévue, il vit ses deux camarades arrivés. Aucun des deux ne paraissait vraiment enthousiaste, mais au moins, ils avaient fait l'effort de se déplacer.

Yzak traîna son compagnon jusqu'au bar tout en scannant la salle et il jeta un regard glacé à Dearka.

« Et alors ? » bougonna-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

Le pilote eut un sourire en coin et désigna la piste de danse du menton.

« Bonsoir à vous aussi. Alors, on va fêter la bonne nouvelle, non ? » Il se détourna d'Yzak et porta son attention sur le grand brun derrière lui qui soupira. Il avait accepté l'invitation de Dearka uniquement pour avoir la paix. Il aurait préféré profiter de sa soirée tranquille, surtout maintenant qu'il allait devoir se partager les festivité avec Lacus, mais il connaissait suffisamment le pilote pour deviner l'enfer que celui-ci lui ferait vivre s'il refusait de célébrer sa promotion.

Certes, avec lui, tout était toujours prétexte à faire la fête, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été flatté d'être choisi par l'ex-chanteuse.

Il travaillait à ses cotés depuis la fin de la guerre, mais il était loin d'être le seul.

Pourtant, pour Lacus le choix ne faisait aucun doute. Il était le seul à pouvoir poursuivre son oeuvre et respecter aussi bien ses idéaux que ses engagements vis à vis de la Terre et du respect des Naturels. Elle n'avait pas abordé le problème des nations Neutres et de Orb en particulier, mais il avait bien compris qu'elle l'avait aussi choisi parce qu'il connaissait la situation.

En revanche il n'était pas très sûr de pouvoir affronter Cagalli en tête à tête. Il ne l'avait jamais oubliée et de la voir se pavaner avec le premier venu comme elle se faisait à la une des magazines n'était pas pour le ravir.

Il avait accepté qu'elle prenne ses distances avec lui, pensant qu'elle se concentrait sur son travail, sur la reconstruction de son pays et le maintien de la paix, mais depuis des mois déjà, elle était régulièrement en première page avec un nouveau prétendant à chaque fois.

Alors il n'était pas tout blanc lui non plus, il avait bien eu quelques aventures ici et là, mais il savait rester discret.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Athrun ne réalisa pas que Dearka lui parlait et il fut surpris de le voir lui tendre à boire sans qu'il ait jamais commandé.

« A ta future élection, mon pote ! Et faudra pas oublier les copains une fois que tu seras président ! » Le pilote lui fit un clin d'oeil appuyé et avala sa boisson d'un trait, tout comme Yzak. Il fut donc obligé de suivre, sauf que contrairement aux deux autres, il n'avait pas un simple jus de fruit dans son verre, mais bien de la vodka

Yazk et Dearka se relayèrent pour lui faire ingurgiter le maximum de Kamikaze possible avant qu'il ne découvre leur embuscade. A plusieurs reprises la serveuse qui flirtait avec le pilote le questionna sur la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait et Athrun prêta l'oreille pour comprendre de qui elle parlait, mais Dearka eut le réflexe de lui expliquer qu'il était avec sa cousine Calli. Il avait présenté la princesse sous ce diminutif pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons en utilisant son vrai nom et jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait fait le rapprochement.

Pourtant, Athrun parut douter. Il connaissait Dearka depuis l'académie et jamais il n'avait évoqué la moindre cousine, et encore une fille qui s'appelait Calli. Pourtant, avec l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête, il fut incapable de faire le lien.

Même quand elle rejoignit son cousin au bar pour récupérer son nième cocktail de la soirée, il ne pensa pas une seconde qu'elle était qui elle était.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder l'un l'autre sans réagir puis un grand gaillard en costume gris vint lui prendre le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste sans qu'elle le temps d'articuler une phrase.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait bu, elle avait parfaitement reconnu ses yeux verts. Dès qu'elle s'était approché de Dearka, elle avait vu qu'il n'était pas seul, mais elle n'avait pas fait attention à ses compagnons. Seulement son coeur s'était emballé comme elle avançait vers eux et elle avait eu un drôle de pressentiment. A croire que son corps avait réagi avant même que son cerveau ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas eu à lui parler. Une fois son cocktail avalé, un des types avec lesquels elle dansait était venu la chercher et elle avait pu s'éclipser sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche.

Sans réfléchir, Cagalli continua à se déchaîner sur la piste. La musique lui vidait la tête. Elle se sentait libre et insouciante et elle ne s'occupait absolument plus des problèmes politiques ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle se comportait comme n'importe quelle autre fille de son age. Sauf qu'elle ne sortait pas souvent et que même si elle savait, en théorie du moins que certains hommes étaient du genre collant et entreprenant, elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse réellement intéresser quelqu'un.

Les seuls prétendants qu'elle ait jamais eu en fin de compte ne l'approchait que pour sa situation. Elle était la représentante d'un pays riche et puissant et elle attirait forcément les convoitises. Alors il y avait bien eu Ahmed qui avait eu un petit béguin pour elle, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de fréquenter beaucoup de filles. En fait le seul à avoir vraiment eu des sentiments pour elle de façon réelle était Athrun.

Son coeur s'accéléra à nouveau et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retourna et son regard se perdit en direction du bar.

Il était là, les yeux rivés sur elle, comme s'il cherchait à lire ses pensées. Pourquoi la hantait-il ainsi ? Soudain, elle se retrouva plaqué contre le torse d'un grand brun qui lui murmura des paroles incohérentes à l'oreille. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait.

Il voulait la ramener à l'hôtel, lui disant qu'elle devait être fatiguée. Comment savait-il qui elle était ? Elle tenta de se libérer, mais il la tenait fermement. Cagalli le regardait de plus près, mais elle ne reconnaissait pas son visage. Il ne faisait pas partie de son équipe de sécurité.

Elle avait trop bu, l'alcool lui brouillait la vue et elle n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout. Si cet homme ne la retenait pas contre lui, elle était sûre qu'elle s'effondrerait. Elle voulut appeler à l'aide quand il l'entraîna vers la sortie, mais elle était incapable de parler. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait de combien de verres elle avait bu. L'air frais ne l'aida pas une seconde à se remettre les idées en place. Au contraire, elle se sentit encore plus troubler à chaque pas.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit brusquement quand son dos percuta le capot d'une voiture.

Celui qui la soutenait avait sa main sur sa cuisse et il remontait sa robe de plus en plus. Elle se débattit mollement, ne réussissant jamais à l'atteindre. Quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou elle ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Son corps était paralysé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, elle ne comprenait absolument pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation.

-oOo-

Cagalli se réveilla en sursaut. Elle luttait contre un ennemi invisible qui tenta d'abuser d'elle et d'un coup, elle se retrouva dans un lit, allongée au milieu des oreillers, dans une pièce à peine éclairée.

Un rapide état des lieux lui indiqua qu'elle dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, vraisemblablement celle d'un homme. Heureusement, elle était seule, mais cette pensée ne suffit pas à calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille, son esprit encore trop embrumé par tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgitée et elle ne voyait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était Dearka qui l'avait emmenée dans ce club alors qu'elle était déjà passablement éméchée et qu'elle avait continué de se saouler, de vodka-martini mais aussi de musique.

En forçant sa mémoire, elle revit les images de cet homme qui l'avait traînée vers sa voiture, ses mains qui couraient sur son corps, ses baisers sur son cou, elle se rappelait s'être collée à lui, l'avoir regardé dans les yeux quand il l'avait allongée, ses prunelles vertes quand il lui demandait si elle était vraiment sûre…

Cagalli secoua la tête. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Le début était plutôt terrifiant, comme si ce type avait tenté de la violer et pourtant, plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait une impression agréable, une tendresse infinie émanait de ses caresses, la façon dont il l'avait touchée, comme personne d'autre, ou presque… Elle rougit et jeta un œil sous les draps pour confirmer ses soupçons. Elle était parfaitement nue et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas dû faire que dormir depuis son départ du club.

Soudain, elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient de la chambre et même elle ne pouvait pas identifier clairement ce qu'il se disait, ni qui parlait, elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas rester dans ce lit, dévêtue et impuissante.

Il fallait affronter la réalité et faire face à ses responsabilités. Quoi qu'elle ait fait pendant la nuit, elle devrait vivre avec. Et puisque de toute façon, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, le plus dur serait simplement de se confronter son compagnon quelques minutes le temps de rentrer à l'hotel se changer.

Cagalli se leva mollement, tentant de trouver son équilibre malgré sa migraine tenace et elle farfouilla dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose de portable. L'obscurité dans la chambre n'était pas telle qu'elle ait besoin d'allumer pour voir où elle allait et elle préférait rester discrète sur sa présence si bien qu'elle ne fit pas très attention au pull qu'elle enfila avant de sortir. Elle avait aussi réussi à dégoter une culotte et comptait bien récupérer sa robe avant de filer. Mais pour le moment, il lui importait surtout d'être décente avant d'affronter l'occupant des lieux.

Cagalli se dirigea tout naturellement vers la source sonore, ne sachant pas comment était fait l'appartement. D'un autre coté, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. La chambre donnait sur un long couloir parsemé de portes identiques et toutes fermées, elle choisit donc d'aller vers ce qui ressemblait à un salon et finit par reconnaître la voix.

Il n'avait pas l'air ravi et si elle n'avait pas la tête dans un tel brouillard éthylique, elle aurait certainement protesté contre son comportement sur protecteur, mais elle se contenta de le saluer d'un « Hé » un peu flaiblard avant de poursuivre en réclamant une tasse café et son poids en aspirine.

Kira, assis devant le comptoir, la dévisagea, mais évita tout commentaire quand il croisa son regard. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui parler tant qu'elle était dans cet état.

Cagalli alla directement à la cuisine et fouilla dans le deuxième tiroir à la recherche des précieux comprimés.

Elle s'installa ensuite sur un des tabourets et attrapa la tasse de café qui reposait là sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était à moitié entamée et ne lui appartenait certainement pas.

Athrun n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle avala une gorgée de son breuvage accompagnée des deux aspirines qu'elle avait récupérés. Il avait quitté sa place quelques secondes le temps d'ouvrir à Dearka et Yzak et il revenait pour trouver son siège occupé et son café bu par la princesse qui semblait parfaitement ignoré sa présence.

Cagalli ferma les yeux longuement, finissant sa tasse avant de se redresser, pousser un peu sa frange et faire le tour de la pièce du regard.

Yzak soupira, Dearka eut un sourire en coin en reluquant ses cuisses, Kira avait l'air à la fois inquiet, en colère et coupable et Athrun se détourna la tête avant de lui demander froidement : « Tu veux un café peut-être ? »

Cagalli le regarda repartir à la cuisine de ses yeux brumeux et elle se sentit rougir. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent les siens autour de la tasse, elle se revit chercher son contact, attrapant sa main pour la poser sur elle, entre ses seins, puis la faisant glisser sur son ventre, sa hanche, entre ses cuisses. Elle avait voulu lui prouver qu'elle avait envie de lui, et clairement, c'était le cas. A peine l'avait-il effleurée, là, qu'elle s'était sentie frissonner.

Il avait essayé de lui échapper, prétextant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle était saoule, mais ça ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Les images étaient floues et elle n'arrivait pas se souvenir de quand elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps, et ils n'avaient pas pu de rapport de ce genre depuis encore plus longtemps. Avant leur séparation, et même avant la guerre...

Tout son corps se mit à chauffer comme les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête. Les nuits qu'ils avaient passées, tous les deux, dans son appartement à Onogoro, loin des contraintes politiquse, ou dans une chambre d'hôtel, entre deux rendez-vous... Son ventre se remit à bouillir, lui rappelant cruellement sa solitude et la sensation de manque entre ses jambes la reprit de plus belle. Des années maintenant que sa vie sexuelle se limitait à ces rêveries et son corps demandait de plus en plus d'attention.

Pourtant, si elle était nue dans ce lit, c'était bien qu'elle avait eu des rapports la veille, non ? Et avec qui ? Elle s'était réveillée seule et rien dans la chambre ni dans le lit n'indiquait qu'il y ait eu un autre occupant. Si seulement elle arrivait à se remettre les idées en ordres, elle arriverait peut-être à se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait de sa nuit !

Cagalli aurait voulu leur poser la question, au moins savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après sa sortie du club, mais Kira la devança en lui rappelant qu'elle était attendue et qu'elle devait encore se changer.

Elle le regarda longuement, essayant de comprendre de quoi il lui parlait, puis les mots reprirent leur place et elle réalisa enfin qu'elle n'était pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie, mais bien en voyage diplomatique.

Elle sursauta en comprenant la situation et d'un coup, elle paniqua.

« Quelle heure il est ? Et où est ma robe ? Comment je suis arrivée ici ? D'ailleurs, on est où là ? »

Dearka eut un petit rire amusé et il se prit un coup de coude de la part d'Yzak alors que Kira la dévisageait.

« Comment ça, où on est ? Tu sais parfaitement où on est, tu savais où était l'aspirine, et tu as trouvé la cuisine sans problème dans ce labyrinthe ! »

La princesse se retourna pour essayer de trouver un élément la mettant sur la voie, mais rien dans la pièce ne lui était familier. Elle avait choisi le deuxième tiroir pour ses comprimés parce que c'était là qu'elle les rangeait chez elle, mais elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

« Tu n'as aucun souvenir de hier soir ? » demanda Athrun sans lever les yeux de sa tasse. Sa voix était neutre, mais elle eut comme un léger frisson en l'entendant. Comme s'il était déçu, ou blessé. Il posa son café et sans réfléchir, Cagalli prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

Il était chaud et amer, avec juste cette petite pointe de sucre qui faisait ressortir son arôme fruité. Exactement comme elle l'aimait. Mais cela ne suffit pas à la calmer. Elle entendit Athrun grogner, mais n'y prêta pas attention. A la place, elle se leva et demanda à son frère si elle pouvait utiliser la salle de bain. Puisque manifestement, elle n'était pas en avance, elle allait sauter l'étape du retour à l'hôtel et se contenter de sa robe de la veille pour la cérémonie d'ouverture.

« Ca risque d'être dur… » annonça Yzak d'un ton cassant. Cagalli se retourna et avant qu'elle ne pose la question Dearka enchaîna : « Tu n'étais pas très fraîche hier soir, et ta robe n'a pas survécu. Par contre, je suis très fan de ce petit haut rose que tu as maintenant… »

Cagalli baissa les yeux sur son vêtement et découvrit que ce qu'elle avait pris pour un quelconque pull d'homme était en réalité un gilet zippé en peluche rose pale. Confortable mais vraiment pas son style. La princesse émit un bruit de dégoût en constatant ce qu'elle avait sur le dos, puis se rappelant qu'elle l'avait emprunté sans l'accord de qui que soit, elle évita d'en rajouter.

« Sauf que je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Non pas que je veuille critiquer ce… truc… c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'une tenue un peu plus complète… »

Kira soupira et proposa de faire le tour des placards à la recherche de quelque chose quand Yzak proposa qu'elle porte simplement un des uniformes de ZAFT. Sans la veste, personne ne ferait attention.

La princesse voulut protester, Athrun lui-même ne semblait pas emballé par cette suggestion, mais quand Dearka annonça qu'il avait toujours la veste qu'elle portait la veille dans sa voiture, Kira trancha et la traîna de force à la salle de bain en lui disant de se dépêcher.

Pendant que sa sœur était sous la douche, il partit chercher ses affaires dans la voiture de Dearka et en profita pour l'envoyer, lui et Yzak s'occuper de Lacus. Il aurait dû aller la chercher lui-même et l'amener à la cérémonie avec Cagalli, mais dans l'état actuelle des choses, c'était clairement impossible.

-oOo-

Cagalli sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre où elle avait dormi enroulée dans sa serviette et les cheveux encore trempés. L'eau froide sur la tête lui avait remis les idées en place et même si elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de comment elle était arrivée dans cet appartement, elle était plus réveillée et son cerveau semblait reprendre du service.

Elle fut surprise de trouver Athrun dans la pièce, à moitié habillé et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette parfaite. Il ne portait qu'une chemise par dessus son caleçon, et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la fermer.

Elle se sermona mentallement de sa faiblesse et afficha un regard indifférent et froid quand il leva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés un instant sur le dessin léger de ses muscles avant de remonter vers son visage et de le trouver rougissant.

Athrun sentit sa gorge se nouer quand il la vit, presque nue avec ses mèches blondes qui lui collaient à la peau, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle avait le même air déterminé et sûr, mais il lisait aussi une certaine déception gênée en elle, comme si elle regrettait d'être ainsi en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus cassant qu'elle n'aurait dû. Elle détestait les émotions qu'il réveillait en elle. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, il était parti et elle ne pouvait plus s'offrir le luxe de se faire briser le coeur une nouvelle fois par ses belles promesses. En admettant qu'il soit intéressé, ce qui n'était pas une garantie.

Athrun lui répondit tout aussi sèchement, n'appréciant pas sa façon d'agir à son égard. Elle avait le droit de ne pas être ravie, mais il n'avait agi que par respect envers elle et elle n'allait tout de même lui reprocher de ne pas s'être laissé avoir comme tous les autres !

« Je m'habille, il me semble que ça se voit. Et tu devrais en faire autant, sinon Kira va faire une scène et j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui. »

Et pour éviter qu'elle ne pose la moindre question, il lui envoya une chemise et un pantalon qu'elle attrapa laborieusement.

« Et tu restes ici ? » Elle était mal à l'aise de se changer avec lui dans la pièce mais il s'était déjà retourné pour enfiler le reste de son uniforme et il se contenta de hausser les épaules en rétorquant : « Il n'y a rien chez toi que je n'ai déjà vu et tu t'es bien permis de rentrer alors que je n'avais pas fini... »

Cagalli voulut protester, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà Kira l'appelait depuis le salon en lui rappelant qu'ils étaient attendus.

Elle soupira et mit sa pudeur de coté. Elle enfila sa culotte sous sa serviette et rajouta sa chemise par dessus avant de faire glisser l'éponge par en dessous. Toutes ses précautions étaient parfaitement inutiles puisque Athrun lui tournait le dos, concentré sur sa ceinture, puis sa cravate, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Elle était stupéfaite de la facilité avec laquelle il se comportait en face d'elle. Comme si toute leur liaison n'était qu'une vieille histoire, depuis longtemps oubliée.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle parlait toute seule, marmonant pour elle-même ses propres réflexions et soudain, alors qu'elle bataillait pour faire tenir son pantalon, bien trop large pour elle, elle sentit Athrun derrière elle qui accrochait quelque chose dans son dos.

Elle fit volte face brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'ancien pilote de ZAFT. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et son souffle chaud venait caresser sa joue.

Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur ses lèvres et elle eut du mal à ne pas se blottir contre lui.

Elle n'avait pas fermé complètement sa chemise, et n'ayant pas de soutien-gorge, elle lui offrait une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine à laquelle il ne put résister.

Remarquant son regard sur ses seins, Cagalli se braqua en le traitant de pervers et Athrun ne put que s'amuser de sa réaction.

« Ca ne te gênait pas que je te regarde avant... »

« C'était il y a longtemps! » répliqua-t-elle vivement. Ses joues la brulaient comme il la dévisageait. Ses yeux verts l'envoutaient entièrement et une fois encore elle se demanda à quoi il jouait avec elle. D'un coté, il la provoqait comme s'il souhaitait reprendre quelque chose et d'un autre, il l'évitait. D'ailleurs, avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire quoi que ce soit, il se retourna et quitta la chambre, non sans avoir murmuré, plus pour lui-même :

« Au moins huit heures, oui ! »

Cagalli resta perplexe et finit de s'habiller rapidement en entendant son frère pester dans le couloir. Elle courut dans le couloir pour le rejoinde et se fit gifler les jambes par deux sangles de cuir.

S'arrêtant sur le coup, elle remarqua les bretelles qui pendaient dans son dos, là où elle avait senti la main d'Athrun un peu plus tôt. Son pantalon était bien trop grand pour tenir même avec une ceinture et il avait trouvé une autre solution, plus adaptée.

Kira était seul au salon et dès qu'il la vit, il lui tendit sa veste pour finir sa tenue. Ce n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais il faudrait faire avec. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était si mince pour ne pas remplir à ce point l'uniforme de ZAFT.

Il était plutôt moulant pour tout le monde et même s'il était évident qu'elle n'était pas très épaisse, il n'imaginait pas qu'un pantalon si près du corps pour un homme puisse être si large sur elle.

Mais ce n'était pas choquant. Ca lui donnait un genre retro plutôt amusant, surtout avec les bretelles. Elle allait peut-être lancer une mode.

Sortant de sa rêverie, il lui dit qu'ils devaient partir et la princesse le suivit sans discuter. Elle se sentait suffisamment mal pour ne pas avoir envie de se disputer aussi avec son frère. Elle était bien consciente d'avoir été irresponsable la veille et ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui fasse la morale.

Arrivée au parking, elle s'étonna de l'absence d'Athrun et Kira eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Il te manque déjà ? » Il avait l'air plutôt content, ou en tout cas bien plus détendu tout d'un coup, et elle en fut surprise.

Ne comprenant pas son sous-entendu, elle fut franche et directe.

« Non. Loin de là, vu son amabilité à mon égard... Mais comme il remplace Lacus... » Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son jumeau à la mention de désistement de la chanteuse et celui-ci y répondit par la plus grande indifférence.

Il s'installa derrière le volant et lui fit signe de monter avant de commencer son explication.

« Lacus se charge de l'ouverture du sommet, puisque sa démission, bien qu'effective ne peut être prise en compte dès aujourd'hui. Il y a trop d'intervenants prestigieux qui auraient pris offense de son absence. Par conséquent, elle sera là pour les photos officielles, puis elle passera la main à Athrun dans la journée, après l'avoir présenté à tout le monde. Même s'ils le connaissent tous déjà. Elle lui confiait déjà beaucoup de choses ce derniers mois... »

Quelque chose dans sa voix alerta Cagalli. Et si Lacus avait démissionné pour une toute autre raison ?

Coincée sur Terre depuis des années, elle n'avait des nouvelles de son amie et de son frère que par mail ou vidéo. Et bien sûr la presse, mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que ce n'était pas fiable.

Se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, elle finit par demander : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lacus ? Elle est malade ? »

Kira eut un faible sourire et répondit simplement : « Non, mais elle était épuisée par les responsabilités. Elle avait besoin de se reposer et n'y arrivait jamais. Enfin, tu sais ce que c'est... »

Cagalli fut prise de court par cette remarque et rougit. Elle ne se plaignait jamais de sa position, au contraire, elle en était très fière. Il n'y avait que les paparazzi qui l'ennuyaient vraiment.

Pour le reste, elle s'en accommodait. Elle aimait son pays plus que tout et était prête à tous les sacrifices pour qu'il puisse rester libre et autonome.

Mais Kira savait tout ça. Il n'était pas conscient de l'ampleur du problème qu'elle vivait avec la presse, mais il l'avait assez vue à la une des magazines à scandale pour savoir qu'elle devait souffrir d'être constamment suivie et épiée.

Comme le silence s'étirait et que la circulation n'était pas très fluide, Cagalli finit par l'interroger sur sa soirée, savoir comment elle s'était retrouvé chez lui après sa sortie du club.

Kira soupira et lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation.

« Je suis venu à ton hôtel ce matin, et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en ne t'y trouvant pas. Alors j'ai tout de suite appelé Dearka, puisqu'il était chargé de ta sécurité… Il m'a dit qu'Athrun t'avait raccompagnée donc de voir avec lui. Et comme vous étiez tous les deux attendus à la conférence, je suis venu ici directement. » Puis la voyant le visage collé à la vitre, perdue dans ses pensées, il poursuivit d'un ton plus autoritaire : « Maintenant j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce qui t'as pris de disparaître de cette façon. Tu savais bien que tu étais attendue ?! »

La princesse se tassa dans son siège et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

« Et bien, disons que comme Lacus, je suis parfois un peu sous pression... Je ne suis venue ici que parce qu'elle a insisté. Alors quand je me suis retrouvée seule hier avec ces troupeaux de photographes à mes trousses, j'ai eu envie de disparaître. Et Dearka m'a proposé de... Bref, c'était idiot... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait un truc aussi bête... Mais je suis bien punie, je ne sais même pas où j'ai dormi, ni avec qui, et encore comment j'y suis arrivée ! »

Elle essayait de le prendre sur un ton léger, mais elle sentait son coeur qui battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et ses joues la brûlaient.

Kira eut un petit rire amusé et la rassura en lui prenant la main. Ils arrivaient enfin à l'Hotel des Conférences et Kira sortit son passe devant le gardien qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'est arrivé de grave. De ce qu'Athrun m'a dit, tu étais saoule hier soir et il t'a ramenée chez lui. Et le connaissant, je doute qu'il ait profité de la situation... »

Cagalli émit un peu rire dédaigneux mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle sous-entendait que le portier les attendait.

La princesse se redressa et afficha son sourire le plus professionnel à l'attention de tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Elle avait enroulé ses cheveux encore mouillés en chignon rapide et décida de compenser sa tenue un peu trop décontractée pour l'occasion par son attitude irréprochable et gracieuse.

Normalement, pour ce type de cérémonie, et en particulier pour les ouvertures où les photographes se pressaient, elle portait une robe chic ou à défaut un tailleur classique avec quelques accessoires pour paraître à la hauteur de son rang, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, elle devrait faire avec son look d'étudiante en art.

Kira la conduisit dans le dédalle des couloirs jusqu'à la salle de réunion où son entrée fit sensation.

Ce n'était pas si souvent que la princesse de la Nation neutre d'Orb se déplaçait et tous les notables invités à la cérémonie espéraient la rencontrer.

Heureusement pour elle, Lacus fut la première à la saluer et la présidente ne la lâcha pas une seconde jusqu'au discours officielle d'ouverture.

En chemin, Dearka et Yzak lui avaient fait un petit résumé de la situation, et raconté leur plan pour réunir leur ami et son ex-fiancée, par conséquent, la jeune femme avait choisi elle-aussi d'arborer une robe simple, sans bijou ni parure compliquée. Elle avait opté pour la sobriété de façon à mettre à l'aise son amie.

Si elle n'avait pas approuvé secrètement la tentative de Dearka de réunir Athrun et Cagalli, elle les aurait sûrement sermonnés pour leur attitude inconsciente que mettait la princesse en difficultés, mais elle était trop contente d'apprendre que les deux amants terribles s'étaient enfin retrouvés pour en vouloir à qui que ce soit.

Pourtant, sa bonne humeur ne fut que de courte durée.

Si tôt la fin du déjeuner, Cagalli s'excusa et repartit à son hotel. Le programme n'était pas si chargé et comme sa prestation d'oratrice n'était attendue que pour le soir, elle avait le temps de se changer.

Elle prétexta qu'elle devait revoir son discours, mais Lacus remarqua bien à quel point la princesse était tendue.

Pendant tout le repas, elle avait évité Athrun, s'intéressant inlassablement à la conversation d'un autre. Lui-même n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi de se retrouver en sa compagnie et la présidente commença à avoir des doutes sur le rapport de Dearka.

Lacus essaya d'aborder le sujet directement avec Athrun, mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait la princesse depuis la fin de la guerre, le jeune homme se braquait et refusait de parler.

Soupirant, elle se tourna vers son fiancé pour avoir des informations complémentaires. Malgré les difficultés qui se présentaient, Lacus n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras. Elle voyait ses amis souffrir et était bien décidée à intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Si encore ils avaient été capable de faire leur deuil de leur relation, elle aurait accepté de les voir séparés, mais il était clair que chacun de leur coté regrettait cette rupture.

Même si la presse prêtait quantité d'amants à Cagalli, la présidente démissionnaire doutait très sérieusement de la véracité des faits. La princesse dirigeait seule son pays, avec seulement l'aide encombrante de quelques émirs jamais d'accord. Elle n'avait le temps de sortir et de flirter.

De même, Athrun avait bien eu quelques aventures, mais seulement avec des filles sans importance, qu'il quittait invariablement dès qu'elles commençaient à s'attacher à lui.

Retrouvant Kira dans un petit salon à l'écart des salles réservées pour la conférence, elle lui demanda ce que sa sœur lui avait dit à propos de sa nuit avec son ex et rapidement, ils décidèrent tous les deux d'un nouveau plan d'action.

-oOo-

Cagalli retrouva son garde du corps à la sortie de déjeuner. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être encore dépendante des membres de ZAFT et préféra faire appel à sa propre équipe pour assurer ses déplacements.

Elle avait réussi à s'éclipser sans trop de problème, faisant croire à Lacus qu'elle voulait se changer pour le soir mais en réalité, elle voulait surtout éviter la compagnie du nouveau président des Plants. Elle avait bien senti que son amie tentait de les rapprocher et elle n'y tenait absolument pas.

Pour une obscure raison, Athrun lui en voulait et comme elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise en sa présence, elle choisit de prendre la fuite.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle demanda à ne pas être dérangée et s'offrit quelques heures de sommeil réparateur. Elle espérait qu'en se reposant, elle retrouverait un peu ses souvenirs de la soirée de la veille, mais tout ce qui lui revenait à son réveil était des passages discontinus de sa nuit. Elle se rappelait parfaitement être sortie avec un inconnu, qu'il l'avait plaquée contre le capot d'une voiture alors qu'elle perdait connaissance. Qu'avait-il fait ? A quel moment Athrun était-il intervenu ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

En revanche, elle savait qu'elle avait encore sa robe quand elle s'était retrouvée assise à coté de lui et qu'il la conduisait chez lui. Les images étaient floues, mais elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait portée jusqu'à son appartement.

Elle se voyait le rejeter et crier qu'elle allait bien. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée pour autant. Il l'avait même bloquée contre le mur, emprisonnant ses bras comme elle avait essayé de le frapper. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi patient ?

D'un coup, elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue, il lui murmurait des paroles incohérentes, elle avait peur et il essayait de la rassurer. Elle pleurait presque. Ca avait dû être avant. Elle s'accrochait à lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise. Puis plus rien.

Sauf sa présence à coté d'elle, dans ce lit. Elle était sûre qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Elle se souvenait très bien maintenant qu'elle lui avait demandé de rester avec elle. Et il était resté.

Rougissant, Cagalli força un peu plus sa mémoire. Ses idées s'organisaient au fur et à mesure dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait pas été malade contrairement à ce que Dearka avait dit. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Son verre avait été drogué. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait tant de mal à se souvenir. Tout était embrouillé, mais certains passages devenaient très clairs.

Elle était la seule responsable pour ses vêtements, mais parce qu'elle avait vomi.

Se redressant d'un coup, Cagalli se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Sa robe avait été légèrement déchirée par l'inconnu qui avait tenté d'abuser d'elle, mais c'était bien plus tard qu'elle l'avait mis en pièces.

Elle s'était jeté sur lui.

Après un moment à gamberger, elle se rappela s'être levée.

Elle était perdue et elle ne savait pas où elle était. Il était aparu comme par magie à coté d'elle, parce qu'ils étaient dans le même lit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait confiance en lui. Alors à nouveau, elle l'avait suivi, quand il la guidait vers la chambre. Il l'avait aidé à s'allonger et elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou le forçant à s'installer sur son ventre. Elle avait aimé ce contact de son corps sur le sien et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de le provoquer.

Ses jambes s'étaient écartées et pendant que son pied remontait le long de son mollet, puis de sa cuisse, avant de s'accrocher autour de ses hanches, elle avait commencé à lui mordiller le cou.

Il lui avait demandé d'arrêter, de se calmer, mais elle n'avait pas écouté. Elle avait continué à le caresser défaisant sa chemise et laissant ses doigts courir sur sa peau.

Il avait voulu se lever, lui échapper, mais en bougeant, il avait accroché un pant de sa robe et elle en avait profité.

Le tissu était déjà entaillé et en un mouvement vif, elle finit de déchirer complètement la jupe, retira tout l'ensemble sans ménagement, la laissant entièrement nue à l'exception de sa petite culotte.

Elle avait parfaitement vu le désir dans ses yeux et elle en avait profité. Il avait envie d'elle au moins autant qu'elle avait envie de lui. Comme il hésitait, elle le rattrapa et se blottit contre lui. Sa peau contre la sienne, sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait, il n'avait pas résisté et il l'avait embrassée. S'allongeant sur elle, il l'avait découvert à nouveau. Son cou, sa gorge, ses seins, qu'il le fascinait toujours autant, puis son ventre, ses cuisses. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas oublié un morceau.

Cagalli s'était laissé faire, se donnant complètement à son ancien amant, comme un souvenir dans leurs aventures passées. Mais il n'était pas allé au bout. Il lui avait retiré sa culotte, avait fait courir ses doigts entre ses jambes, avait réveillé un peu plus encore son désir, puis soudain comme elle sombrait dans les délices de ce qu'il lui faisait, mélangés à l'alcool et au sommeil, il avait eu des scrupules.

Elle se souvenait de l'appréhension dans ses grands yeux verts qui l'envoûtaient. Elle avait cherché à le rassurer. Elle était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Même si ce n'était que pour un soir, rien qu'une fois, sans que ça implique quoi que ce soit entre eux, elle était consentante.

Elle ne l'obligeait à rien, ils se contentaient de succomber à une pulsion passagère. Elle n'osait pas espérer qu'il ait encore des sentiments pour elle après toutes ces années de silence. Donc elle n'avait rien demandé de tel.

Mais il s'était braqué. Pour lui ce n'était pas correct. Il n'était pas ce genre d'hommes. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle attendait.

Il était parti, l'abandonnant seule dans son lit avec son désir qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette façon ? Et qu'avait-il voulu dire par ce genre d'hommes ?

Réfléchissant à son attitude en général, la princesse réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui. Ils n'avaient eu aucun contact depuis la fin de la guerre et puisqu'elle avait changé sur bien des points, lui-aussi avait dû évoluer.

En plus, elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie privée, il avait peut-être quelqu'un. Ce serait logique. Et ça expliquerait le gilet rose qu'elle avait emprunté.

Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de rester seul.

Alors il ne risquerait pas sa relation pour une nuit avec elle, même si sur le moment il y avait pensé.

Ils avaient été amants pendant plus d'un an et leurs sentiments avaient été là pendant bien plus longtemps. C'était normal qu'il éprouve une attirance, ne serait-ce que physique pour elle. Mais il n'allait pas gâcher ses projets pour elle. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à offrir ?

Cagalli se sentit amère. Jamais elle n'avait regretté son choix de privilégier son pays sur sa vie personnelle. Et ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait pu faire autrement. En plus, elle considérait qu'elle ne perdait pas grand chose. Les hommes n'avaient rien à lui apporter. Le seul en qui elle avait eu confiance l'avait lâchement abandonnée sans une explication et quand elle pensait qu'il tenait encore à elle, il l'avait à nouveau laissée seule. Finalement, il n'était intervenu que parce qu'il était là. Il aurait fait de même pour n'importe quelle fille dans sa situation. Ou peut-être qu'il avait voulu éviter un scandale.

Si la princesse d'Orb s'était fait agresser lors d'un voyage diplomatique sur Plant, dans un club où le nouveau président était au même moment, les conséquences sur sa carrière auraient été désastreuses.

Pourtant, une part d'elle refusait d'être aussi cynique.

Il n'y avait pas que de l'envie dans sa façon de la regarder. Si ça n'avait été que physique, il n'aurait pas autant hésité.

Elle se faisait du mal à espérer et elle le savait. En plus, elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui, toute leur histoire n'était que du passé. Simplement elle avait des besoins. Quoi que ce type ait mis dans son verre pendant la soirée, ça avait réveillé trop de pulsions en elle pour qu'elle arrive à se contrôler. Elle ne s'était jeté sur lui que parce qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Finalement, c'était aussi bien qu'il n'ait pas profité de l'occasion.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle s'efforçait de croire en s'habillant.

La conférence commençait dans moins d'une heure et c'était elle qui était chargée du discours d'ouverture cette fois. Elle devait être à la hauteur. Pas question d'avoir l'esprit qui vadrouillait sur des élucubrations idiotes.

Fixe devant son miroir, Cagalli s'arma de nouvelles résolutions purement professionnelles et mis au rebu toute pensée concernant son éventuelle attirance et ses potentielles raisons envers un certain président intérimaire. Elle était venue sur Plant dans un cadre bien précis, pour le maintien de la paix et il était temps pour elle de reprendre sa fonction de souveraine.

Cagalli avait fait des siennes, mais c'était fini. Place à la représentante Attha, qui avait une présentation officielle pour défendre ses idéaux et ceux de son pays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ardents désaccords**

**Chapitre 2 Dispute**

Lacus et Kira étaient assis au premier rang, main dans la main. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour parler chacun de leur coté à Athrun et Cagalli et essayer de recoller les morceaux.

Dearka avait glisser un mot au chef de la sécurité à propos des journalistes qui poursuivaient en parmanence la princesse, et il avait particulièrement insisté sur le harcèlement dont elle était victime à la moindre de ses sorties.

Le pilote avait d'ailleurs mentionné à plusieurs reprises combien la jeune femme lui avait paru épuisée la veille mais surtout apeurée à l'idée d'être vue en sa compagnie.

Elle ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennui, comme si elle avait déjà eu ce genre de problème.

Kira avait ordonné une étude rapide des articles publiés à propos de sa jumelle, aussi bien sur Plant que sur Terre et il était encore dans l'attente des conclusions au moment où la conférence reprenait. Il avait failli arrivé en retard, voulant à tout prix etre au courant de cette affaire. Heureusement, il était le fiancé de l'ancienne présidente et sa place était réservée, parce que sinon, il aurait dû rester dehors et profiter du discours de la représentante d'Orb sur un des écrans qui jalonnaient la colonie.

La salle de conférence était pleine à craquer. Les gens étaient même entassés sur les escaliers et sur la passerelle supérieure, tassés débout, encore pire que pour un concert de rock.

Athrun fit son entrée, pour présenter leur invitée de marque et à peine annonça-t-il le prénom de la princesse qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit la pièce.

Le président intérimaire se sentit légèrement gêné par l'enthousiasme du public, surtout qu'il n'avait absolument pas croisé celle qu'ils semblaient espérer avec une telle impatience.

Il n'avait pas fini son introduction que les rugissements de la foule se firent encore plus intenses et il eut un mouvement de recul.

Et soudain, le silence.

Il tourna la tête instinctivement vers le fond de la salle et il eut le souffle coupé.

Elle était là. Elle avançait tout naturellement, en souriant à tous, serrant les mains sur son passage comme une vraie professionnelle, incroyablement à l'aise dans ce marrasme humain qui semblait pourtant prêt à la submerger à tout moment.

La sécurité était débordée, tous les invités, pourtant des gens importants de Plants ou de la Terre, habitués à cotoyer les vedettes et les princes, tous voulaient la voir, la toucher, lui parler.

Elle restait calme, son visage aussi avenant avec chacun, elle saluait tout le monde avec une réelle sincérité, mais elle n'était pas perturbée.

Elle était dans son élément et maitrisait son rôle à la perfection. Athrun fut bluffé, mais quand il vit du coin de l'oeil Lacus et Kira qui s'étaient eux-aussi levés, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul.

La princesse avait changé. Elle qui était toujours un peu timide et mal à l'aise en public avançait maintenant avec une assurance incroyable et une allure de souveraine que plus personne n'oserait contester.

Lentemant, elle se frayait un chemin dans la salle et finit par rejoindre le podium où elle s'installa, sans un regard pour Athrun.

Une part de lui se sentit humiliée de sa rebuffade glaciale, mais ce qui le gênait surtout était de prendre conscience de combien elle était plus forte et plus importante que lui.

Elle était admirée et respectée de tous. Elle fascinait son auditoire avec une telle facilité qu'en c'en était décourageant pour qui compte avait un message à faire passer.

Cagalli rayonnait si fort qu'Athrun eut l'impression de bruler à rester derrière elle.

Dans l'indifférence générale, il recula et s'installa au fond de la scène pour écouter le discours de l'invitée d'honneur.

En réalité, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, il était bien trop subjugué pour prêter la moindre attention à son texte.

Il était dans son dos, dans son ombre et pouvait la détailler à loisir, sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en rende compte et il profita de l'occasion sans se priver.

Elle portait une robe étonnante de sobriété, dans un ton mordoré qui mettait délicieusement en valeur ses boucles blondes et sa peau bronzée. La découpe dans le dos marquait sa taille fine et laissait ses épaules nues, seulement soulignées au niveau de la nuque par les rubans qui lui entouraient le cou.

Il suffisait de dénouer les liens et elle se retrouverait nue.

Athrun se sentit saliver à cette idée. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à elle de cette façon, que leur histoire était finie depuis longtemps, mais elle était tellement belle... Comment lui résister ? Finalement, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir autant de scrupule la veille et profiter de l'opportunité qu'elle lui donnait.

Elle était consentante, alors pourquoi se priver ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait mais il était clair qu'elle avait tourné la page. Il savait depuis longtemps maintenant qu'elle avait d'autres hommes dans sa vie. Ses aventures s'étalaient dans tous les journaux. Elle affichait son bonheur avec un tel mépris de ce qu'il ressentait que c'en était risible. Et lui qui s'était senti coupable de l'avoir laissée sur Terre sans lui expliquer son besoin de s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas voulu se séparer d'elle, il avait juste pensé qu'ils avaient besoin de temps, l'un comme l'autre pour remettre leur vie en ordre et ensuite pouvoir se concentrer sur leur relation.

Mais non, elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'un prétendant sérieux. Elle avait seulement des flirts ici et là. Des hommes d'un soir ou deux qu'elle jetait après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle attendait.

Et il n'avait aucune intention de faire partie du lot.

Même si elle était infiniment désirable. Il émanait d'elle une telle conviction, une telle force qu'elle illuminait la salle par son enthousiasme.

Arthurn n'écoutait pas son discours. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il sentait la ferveur qui immanait de son corps même. Elle était capable de convaincre n'imorte qui par sa simple présence sur cette scène.

Si seulement il n'éprouvait cette insupportable attirance pour une femme qui se jouait ainsi de lui, il aurait été subjugué. Mais le seul moyen de résister était de la détester et de lui en vouloir encore et toujours pour son attitude.

Alors même si une part de lui ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, il resta froid et distant toute la soirée. Si tôt son intervention terminée, il se reprit et oublia la fascination qu'il avait ressentit à l'observer par derrière. Seule sa rencoeur demeurait.

Chaque sourire qu'il lui voyait faire à un autre renforçait sa détermination de ne pas céder et son dégoût face à cette princesse d'operette. Elle charmait tout le monde mais ne valait rien. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à ses propos, ce n'était pas la peine. Elle était inconséquente. Quelques instants plus tôt, il était subjugué par sa force et maintenant, il essayait de la considérer comme une incapable. C'était ridicule.

Et les mots lui échapèrent. Alors qu'elle défendait sa constante position de neutralité, Athrun laissa filer quelques brides de phrases trahissant le fond de sa pensée.

Tout le monde se retourna, surpris par sa remarque.

Il trouvait sa vision des choses pueriles et son obstination à ne pas différencier les gens complètement utopistes.

Evidemment, Cagalli le fusilla du regard.

C'était une conférence pour la paix et il risquait de tout gacher en ravivant des conflits si laborieusement enterrés. Mais ses parols trouvaient écho chez plusieurs autres participants.

Sans reprendre les thèse du Blue Cosmos ou des partisants de l'ancien président Zala, le débat devint rapidement houleux. Les Coordinateurs et les Naturels n'étaient certainement pas les mêmes et vouloir nier leurs différences étaient aussi absurdes que de toujours les comparer.

Athrun défendit son point de vue avec des arguments très valides, sans jamais prétendre à sa supériorité d'une partie sur l'autre, il se contentait de constater les faits. Et finit par sous-entendre très lourdement que les nations neutres, Orb en particulier, pour ne pas dire sa dirigeante était simplement trop lache pour admettre la réalité et accepter que tout le monde puisse ne pas penser de la même façon.

Le silence de mort qui suivit le commentaire du président intérimaire s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Cagalli se reprenne et face à un auditoire maintenant captivé par ce débat nettement plus intense que les discours orchestrés par la commission à l'origine de la Conférence, la princesse réfuta lentement les arguments de son adversaire.

Elle faisait preuve d'un sang froid qui surprit les convives, et plus particulièrement Athrun qui ne la connaissait pas aussi maitresse d'elle-même.

Elle s'enflammait pour ses idées, parlait avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies par l'émotion, mais ses propos restaient mesurés et clairs.

Et elle n'en devenait que plus belle et désirable à chaque phrase, ne faisant que renforcer un peu plus sa colère et sa détermination de la mettre à genoux.

Il eut un sourire carnassier en l'imaginant humiliée et suppliante, mais malheureusement pour lui, sa libido reprit le dessus et ce qu'il eut en tête n'avait plus rien à voir avec le désaccord qui les maintenaient l'un en face de l'autre.

La situation auraient pu s'envenimer si Lacus n'avait pas choisi d'intervenir.

Elle avait attendu le plus possible, espérant qu'ils allaient se calmer, mais apparemment, elle aussi était utopiste.

La tension entre la représentante d'Orb et le président intérimaire était palpable et elle sentait toute la lourdeur de ce qu'ils n'osaient pas se dire dans leur regard.

Ne voulant pas mettre son remplaçant mal à l'aise, la jeune femme s'approcha donc de Cagalli et lui tendit une coupe de Champagne avant de détourner la conversation sans ménagement.

La princesse vit dans le sourire contrit de son amie qu'elle devait éviter de poursuivre son débat et elle accepta de changer de sujet.

Plusieurs politiciens parurent déçus de cette fin anticipée des hostilités, mais comme Athrun lui aussi comprit le message, il se chargea de laisser ses griefs de cotés et d'entretenir ses invités sur des sujets plus légers. Puis après avoir calmer les esprits, il se remit à discutter plus librement de son coté.

Il ignora Cagalli pour le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende rire et plaisanter avec un jeune homme de son âge. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais à la nature de leurs propos, il était clair qu'ils devaient bien se connaître, et s'ils n'étaient pas intimes, ils n'allaient pas tarder à le devenir.

Ne pas céder aux avances de son exétait une chose, mais la regarder flirter avec un autre, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

Sans un mot, il finit par quitter la salle de conférence et se retira, à l'abri dans une dans un des bureaux mis à la disposition des chefs d'état.

-oOo-

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? » Cagalli claqua la porte en rentrant dans le bureau, les joues rouges et les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Elle ignora totalement le regard suppliants de Lacus, qui, tout comme Kira et Yzak, essayait de comprendre la réaction d'Athrun.

Sa dispute avec la représentante d'Orb en plein milieu de cette réunion allait être rapportée par les médias et tout le monde découvrirait les tensions existantes entre la nation neutre la plus connue au monde et les colonies. C'était très mauvais.

Plusieurs groupes risquaient de s'infiltrer dans la brèche qu'il venait d'ouvrir et les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses s'ils ne réparaient pas rapidement les dégâts.

C'était ce que l'ancienne présidente répétait à Athrun depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà mais la princesse s'en moquait.

Elle avait parfaitement compris que le problème n'était pas politique.

Seulement elle n'avait aucune envie de disserter de sa relation avec le président intérimaire devant un public, aussi restrint soit-il.

Quand Kira proposa d'organiser une conférence de presse pour éviter les allégations et rassurer le public, Cagalli grogna, visiblement peu enthousiaste.

Yzak rajouta son grain de sel, insistant sur l'intérêt de communiquer avec les journalistes et il finit par convaicnre Athrun, qui suggéra de faire une interview commune avec les dirigeants des quotidients les plus importants.

Mais une fois encore la représentante d'Orb n'était pas satisfaite.

Lacus lui demanda gentiment ce qui l'ennuyait et elle baissa les yeux, disant simplement qu'elle n'avait pas confiance dans les services de presse.

« Pourtant ils te sont plutôt favorables. Dans tous les journaux on s'extasie sur les grands mérites de la princesse d'Ambre ! Je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilles, mais ils ne tarissent pas d'éloge à ton sujet. » Athrun qui avait évité de la regarder depuis qu'elle était rentrée retrouvait d'un coup sa capacité à lui faire face.

Cagalli le dévisagea, visiblement furieuse.

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans avoir une armée de photographes à mes trousses, alors je voudrais bien savoir comment je pourrais les supporter ! »

Puis voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle se retournait vers son frère et Yzak pour les prendre à témoins.

« Demandez à Dearka ! Lui-même à bien vu hier le troupeau de paparazzi qui campait au pied de l'hotel... C'est un cauchemare ! Je passe mon temps à les éviter pour ne pas relancer la polémique et maintenant parce que monsieur le président de Plants n'est pas capable de mesurer ses propos en public, je dois massacrer des mois de travail ! C'est pas croyable ! »

Athrun voulut rétorquer mais Lacus lui coupa la parole.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quel travail ? La presse a toujours été à l'affut des personnalités publiques, ce n'est pas nouveau... » Elle parlait d'une vois douce et apaisante et Cagalli s'en voulut de s'être emportée de cette façon.

Ce conflit n'était qu'entre elle et son ex-fiancé, ça ne les concernait pas. Et ça ne concernait pas non plus le reste du monde ni les avancées pacifistes entre la Terre et les colonies.

La princesse soupira et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Pour avoir la paix, j'ai entamé un boycott complet de la presse. J'ai un porte-parole officiel qui se charge de communiquer à chaque fois que c'est nécessaire, mais je ne réponds plus à une seule question. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de méthode pour un petit dérapage insignifiant de la part de monsieur. »

Elle désigna Athrun d'un geste vague de la main, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Lacus fut surpris par cette révalation, comme les autres dans le bureau. Seul Kira comprit.

Comme il avait eu le temps de lire les rapports fournis par ses équipes de renseignements, il avait vu le genre d'article qui était publié et il comprenait le choix de sa soeur. En revanche, il ne savait pas le pourquoi de ces scandales de pacotilles. Mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder el sujet, alors il préféra le garder pour plus tard, quand il serait seul avec elle.

Lacus demanda alors à la princesse d'une voix extrêmement calme : « Et tu comptes faire quoi alors ? » Elle ne voulait surtout paraître alarmiste, mais elle avait suffisamment d'expérience de la politique pour savoir combien il était important de régler cette histoire rapidement. Surtout si la presse en avait après la représentante.

Les journalistes profiteraient de ce faux pas pour l'enfoncer.

Sur Terre, elle était respectée et appréciée, mais dans les colonies, elle était vue comme trop puissante. Et un conflit avec Athrun ne ferait que renforcer tous les opposants aux nations neutres et à Orb en tête.

Cagalli prit une profonde inspiration et répondit froidement : « Ce que je fais toujours. Un communiqué pour démentir toute tension entre Plants et Orb. Et s'il le faut, on s'affichera côte à côte, un sourire radieux aux lèvres jusqu'à la fin de la conférence. »

« Et tu crois que ça va suffir ? » Kira était loin d'être convaincu. En plus, vu la tension entre Athrun et elle, il était peu probable qu'ils réussissent à garder leur calme.

« En plus, je n'ai aucune envie de rester derrière toi pendant deux jours. » La remarque d'Athrun lui valut un regard assassin de tout le monde, mais la princesse ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« Je te rassure, moi non plus. Mais il aurait fallut y penser avant de faire un esclandre en public. »

« Si tu évitais de tenir des propos incohérents et stupides, alors je n'aurai pas à intervenir. A croire qu'une fois encore tu avais trop bu. Ou alors tu cherchais à te rendre intéressante pour ne pas finir ta soirée toute seule... »

Le ton montait et Yzak profita de l'occasion pour suggérer de laisser les deux tourtereaux seuls pour régler leurs comptes. Le conflit ne les regardait plus maintenant, le sujet n'était plus politique.

Lacus approuva et elle suivit le blond vers la sortie, mais Kira hésita.

Il essaya de les ramener à la raison tous les deux en leur rapplant leur fonction respective et qu'ils devaient se contenir au moins en public, pour les apparences.

D'un coup, Cagalli se retourna vers son frère et lui décocha un regard furieux.

« C'est ça, on va rester collés l'un à l'autre et rire ensemble pour alimenter encore plus les tabloids ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de toi et tes copains, pour vouloir nous mettre dans le même lit ! »

Kira ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Athrun en profita pour rétorquer froidement : « Je n'ai aucune envie d'être un numéro parmi la liste intermnable des amants d'un soir de la princesse d'Ambre, merci bien ! »

Il détestait cette idée, et lui aussi, il adressa un coup d'oeil lourd de sous-entendus à son ami. Il avait bien compris la veille que Dearka n'avait pas amené Cagalli par hasard. Et le fait qu'il lui pose autant de questions sur sa nuit avec la jeune femme lui avait confirmé son intuition.

Tous leurs amis voulaient les réunir. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas de relation sérieuse, pas plus avec lui qu'avec un autre. Et même s'il avait certainement envie d'elle, il n'accepterait d'être pris pour un jouet.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées sombres par la princesse elle-même qui le fusilla de ses yeux dorés, brillants de colère contenue et elle lui sortit d'un ton glacial : « Ca, on l'avait tous compris ! Ne t'inquiète pour ta réputation. Ta petite amie peut dormir tranquille. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire vivre ce genre d'humiliation à qui que ce soit, je suis bien placée pour savoir combien c'est dégradant. »

Kira et Athrun furent surpris par cette remarque et ensemble, ils demandèrent : « Quelle petite amie ? »

Le pilote s'adressait au président, alors que celui-ci dévisageait Cagalli, et tentait de comprendre pourquoi sa colère s'était transformé en déception. Et pourquoi sous-entendait-elle qu'elle avait été celle qui était trompée ? Jamais il ne l'avait trahie. Au contraire. Et elle n'avait eu aucune liaison sérieuse depuis la fin de la guerre.

Athrun ne comprenait vraiment pas, mais plutôt que de l'interroger, il se tourna vers Kira à la recherche d'une réponse qui ne venait pas.

Celui-ci lui redemanda s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et Athrun haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Réalisant soudain sa méprise, Cagalli sentit un poids immense s'enfoncer sur sa poitrine. Elle aurait dû être soulagée d'apprendre qu'il était seul, mais en réalité, ça ne faisait que la blesser d'avantage. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de l'avoir rejetée. Sauf si... Elle se sentit humiliée et finit par s'asseoir lourdement sur une des chaises, sauf s'occuper des deux hommes de la pièce.

Kira les regarda à tour de rôle et réalisa qu'il y avait encore de gros malentendus entre eux. Il leur suggéra de discuter calmement et de rédiger leur communiquer pour éviter les mauvaises surprises le lendemain. Puis il prit congé rapidement pour rejoindre Lacus et lui faire part de son analyse de la situation.

-oOo-

Dès que la porte se referma sur son frère, Cagalli leva les yeux vers Athrun, toujours perplexe devant l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle détourna le regard et murmura simplement :

« Alors c'est juste moi... Je te dégoute à ce point ? » Sa voix portait toujours les traces de sa colère, mais il y avait aussi une émotion bien différente qui mit Athrun mal à l'aise. Une sorte d'amertume teintée de frustration.

Il eut du mal à répondre, mais après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour retrouver l'usage de la parole il réussit à lui demander : « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Cagalli détourna la tête et soupira.

« Rien, laisse tomber. Je préfère ne pas savoir. De toute façon, c'était une mauvaise idée, donc c'est mieux comme ça... »

Athrun se planta en face d'elle, mécontant. Il ne comprenait rien à son verbiage et il détestait cela. Elle lui reprochait son comportement, c'était évident, mais il ne voyait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Il n'avait pas cherché à être désagréable avec elle, donc elle n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir. Bon, ce n'était pas exact, il avait été odieux un peu plus tôt quand elle flirtait avec ces types, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas de cela qu'elle l'accusait. Il y avait autre chose.

Quand elle se reprit et proposa de suivre les conseils de Kira et de rédiger leur communiqué, Athrun se renfrogna. Il n'était pas aveugle, il y avait un problème et il aimait autant mettre les choses au clair pour éviter les prochains malentendus.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Suite à une divergence d'opinion, nous avons eu des échanges quelques peu houleux qui nous ont permis de découvrir la vision des choses de chacun et de comprendre que notre point de vue n'était pas unique. Malgré quelques phrases une peu fortes, ce désaccord nous a offert à chacun la possibilté de découvrir un nouvel angle d'approche et donc de mieux appréhender nos différences. N'est-ce pas ainsi que nous pourrons tous ensemble marcher vers la paix, en apprenant à nous parler, même si nous ne sommes pas toujours du même avis ? »

Cagalli le regarda avec de grands yeux. Comment avait-il pu pondre une réplique pareille en si peu de temps ? C'était à la fois pitoyable et efficace. Un cliché qui ne laissait place à aucun doute, le genre de discours qui plairait à la presse sans les contraindre en aucune façon. A croire qu'il avait une grande expérience pour rédiger des démentis. Avait-il souvent eu des choses à cacher ? Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger, il repartait de plus belle : « Et maintenant, je peux savoir quel est ton problème ? »

La princesse sortit immédiatement de sa transe et l'amertume remplaça la surprise sur son visage.

« Mon problème ? Parce que maintenant, c'est moi qui ai un problème ? Tu m'agresses en plein milieu d'une discussion sans intérêt avec un crétin de l'Alliance qui n'attend rien de mieux que de me voir dire du mal des Coordinateurs, et c'est moi qui ai un problème ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? »

Athrun fut dérouté par sa réponse, mais sans réfléchir, il lui sortit : « T'avais pas l'air de le trouver particulièrement désagréable ce type vu comme tu papillonnais devant lui...Ou alors c'est ta méthode pour les convaincre, tu les mets dans ton lit ? »

Cagalli sentit son sang bouillir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il remette toujours sur le tapis sa vie privée ! Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il l'ait jetée la veille, il fallait en plus qu'il insiste !

« Je n'essayais rien du tout, à part d'avoir la paix ! Et très franchement, je doute de l'obtenir de cette façon... »

A nouveau Athrun fut surpris de voir cette lueur particulière dans ses yeux, comme une immense détresse. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit avec la même verve agressive.

« Et bien, tu peux toujours essayer, ça calmera peut-être les esprits ! » il croisa les bras et attentit sa répartie, mais au lieu d'une réponse singlante, il la vit baisser la tête, et respirer rapidement, comme si elle voulait se calmer.

Il ne pouvait pas suggérer ce qu'elle croyait, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. Elle devait en avoir le coeur net.

Soudain, elle planta ses prunelles dorés dans ses yeux de jade et avec une fureur contenue elle répliqua : « Bien sûr Athrun, c'est une très bonne idée. Sauf que le seul avec lequel j'ai un vrai désaccord a été très clair sur le fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de me toucher, donc je doute d'arriver à grand chose en suivant tes conseils. A moins que j'ai compris un élément de travers. »

Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Alors c'était comme ça, elle avouait être prête à coucher pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il était sous le choc. Certes, il savait qu'elle n'était pas farouche, il avait eu assez d'echos de ses divers amants, et entendus assez d'émissaires raconter leurs escapades avec la princesse d'Orb qui ne portait pas son titre de lionne pour rien pour le savoir, mais de l'entendre de sa bouche, après l'avoir vue se jeter sur lui sans même le reconnaître vraiment, c'était douloureux.

Cette fois, il mit de coté ses résoltions de la traiter comme une étrangère et ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Et je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

Il restait bloqué dans ses yeux, comme pour chercher un signe de faiblesse mais il n'y trouva que de la défiance quand elle lui répondit : « Le président intérimaire des Plants, Athrun Zala. »

Il relacha sa respiration, alors qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de l'avoir retenue et la dévisagea. D'un coup, elle affichait un sourire carnassier, le mettant au défi de continuer ce débat stéril. Et comme il restait silencieux, elle finit par se relever et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres du bureau pour regarder le paysage nocturne autour du batiment.

Elle frissonna, mais pas à cause du froid ou de sa tenue plutôt décolleté, mais bien parce qu'elle se sentait humilée et battue. D'une voix plus douce, elle murmura, plus pour elle-même que pour lui : « J'ai bien compris que je ne t'intéressais pas de cette façon, alors il va falloir trouver un autre moyen de résoudre nos désaccords... »

Cagalli appuya son front sur la vitre, et ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements anrchiques de son coeur.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ressente autant d'émotions en sa présence ? Elle aurait dû être capable de tourner la page et de ne plus se soucier de lui. Elle était chef d'Etat, sa place et son rang l'obligeait à se maitriser, et pourtant, le simple fait de le savoir dans la même pièce qu'elle rendait ses jambes molles, son estomac se nouait, son pouls devenait frénétique, et son ventre douloureusement vide... Sans parler de ce désir qui lui brulait la peau, réveillant chacun de ses nerfs qui palpitaient en anticipation de ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Elle se massa la nuque et joua avec les mèches qui lui tombaient dans le cou, sans se rendre compte que ses doigts se prenaient dans le noeud qui retenait sa robe.

Athrun, lui ne manquait rien de ses gestes. Il était fasciné. Le mouvement des ses épaules alors qu'elle perdait sa main dans les boucles blondes, et le jeu du satin dans son dos quand elle entrotillait son index autour du ruban qui lui entourait le cou... Il n'y avait presque rien à faire pour l'avoir à lui, c'était tellement facile...

Ses mots le hantaient et sans réfléchir, il la rejoingit devant la fenêtre et il ne résista pas à son envie de tirer sur le morceau de tissu qui dépassait entre ses omoplates, tout en sachant pertinemment quelle en serait la conséquence.

Cagalli se retourna, surprise de sentir une présence derrière elle. Elle voulut demander à Athrun ce qu'il faisait, mais elle sentit rapidement le haut de sa robe glisser.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser était loin d'être tendre ou amoureux. Il était plutôt brusque et agressif, mais c'était tout aussi efficace dans le cas présent.

Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à cette tentation, mais il était incapable de lui résister. Tant pis s'il en souffrait plus tard. Il avait envie d'elle et elle était prête à s'offrir pour le simple motif de le convaincre, alors c'était idiot de ne pas en profiter.

Elle avait été claire, non ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'ils soient d'accord. Et bien, il était prêt à écouter ses arguments et respecter ses opinion naïves et utopistes.

Du moment qu'il pouvait la posséder.

Il enroula un bras autour de ses hanches, la plaquant contre entre lui et la fenêtre, et il utilisa sa main libre pour aider le satin à glisser le long de son ventre, effleurant au passage ses seins et ses flancs.

Il quitta sa bouche pour se diriger vers son cou, mordillant et léchant sa peau avec avidité.

Cagalli le laissait faire sans réagir. Elle était sous le choc, trop surprise par son comportement pour bouger et surtout trop submergée par les émotions pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de le repousser.

Elle pencha un peu la tête sur le coté quand il remonta le long de sa jugulaire et agrippa sa chemise au moment où sa main frôlait sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'y réfléchir pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire c'était murmurer inlassablement son prénom, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Elle ferma les yeux et préféra se concentrer uniquement sur le flots de sensations qu'il éveillait en elle plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre ses motivations.

C'était parfaitement irresponsable, ils étaient dans un lieu public, et c'était parfaitement déplacé, ils étaient supposé rédiger un communiqué, mais tout cela ne faisait que rendre l'acte plus délicieux. Ce goût d'interdit leur brûlait la peau à chaque caresse et faisait battre leur cœur un peu plus fort.

Athrun inhala longuement son parfum, derrirèe sa nuque, à la racine de ses cheveux et il resserra encore un plus son étreinte, la pressant contre lui comme un drogué en manque. Il se nourrissait d'elle, incapable de quitter son cou et ses seins.

Ses mains semblaient aimantées à sa poitrine, massant la chair délicate du bout des doigts pendant que ses lèvres restaient accrochées à sa gorge. Ses gémissements et ses soupirs ne faisaient rien pour le calmer, au contraire. Il descendit lentement vers sa clavicule, laissant la marque de ses dents sur son trajet, et il n'adoucit ses gestes que quand sa bouche sur referma délicatement sur la pointe de son sein.

Cagalli étouffa un cri en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue et bascula sa tête un peu plus contre la vitre.

Elle perdait pied sous ses assauts et avait même du mal à tenir encore debout.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi doué ? Il savait parfaitement où aller pour la rendre folle en quelques secondes et il ne s'en privait pas. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui rendre la pareille. Elle commença à défaire sa cravatte et déboutonner sa chemise, cherchant elle aussi le contact direct de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Quand il la sentit le déshabiller, il se redressa un peu et reprit ses lèvres. Cette fois, son baiser fut moins violent mais tout aussi affamé. Son désir s'exprimait clairement dans chacun de ses gestes et Cagalli en était de plus en plus surprise.

Pendant qu'il bataillait pour lui retirer complètement sa robe, elle réussit à lui demander pourquoi il avait changer d'avis, mais il ne semblait l'entendre. C'était la seule phrase cohérente qu'elle arrivait à formuler mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

Il lui embrassa la joue et se dirigea lentement vers son oreille où il murmura : « J'ai envie de toi. » sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun doute.

La princesse sentit ses genoux faiblir au son de sa voix et elle était sur le point de confirmer qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce cas quand un éclair derrière elle attira son attention.

Elle connaissait ce gene de flash lumineux et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Rapidement, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et découvrit avec horreur qu'un photographe avait son appareil braqué sur eux.

Cagalli jura, et d'un coup, elle retrouva ses esprits.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici... »

Mais Athrun n'était plus en état de s'arrêter pour si peu. Il se moquait parfaitement qu'il y ait des témoins. Le monde entier pouvait savoir, ce n'était pas son problème. En plus, ça calmerait les rumeurs sur leur dispute.

Il l'attira un peu contre le mur pour éviter de se donner en spectacle, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la rassurer. Il avait beau l'embrasser, elle se débattait et répétait encore et toujours qu'elle devait parler à ce journaliste.

Athrun finit par la dévisager, furieux de son obsession pour un simple photographe et demanda durement : « Mais quel est le problème ? Il n'a rien pu voir de compromettant... » Il pouvait accepter sa pudeur, imaginant que la seule chose qui la genait était que la photo la présente un peu trop dénudée, mais de là où il était, le paparazzi n'avait pu voir que son dos, nu certes, mais c'était la coupe de sa robe qui le voulait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen depuis l'extérieur de savoir qu'il en avait défait le haut.

Il vit Cagalli attraper les pants de son bustier et renouer le tout à la va vite.

Athrun resta silencieux pendant qu'elle s'acharnait à se rhabiller, incapable de bouger. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle se comporte ainsi. Elle n'était pas aussi farouche avec les autres. Cette idée réveilla sa colère et quand elle s'excusa de devoir mettre un terme à leur escapade, il s'emporta.

« Si tu as peur pour ma réputation, je suis touché mais je devrais survivre à ça ! »

Elle le dévisagea, visiblement surprise par sa sortie et elle bredouilla quelques mots pour se justifier. Pas une seconde elle n'avait pensé aux dégâts sur sa propre carrière. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête c'était son pays et les conséquences si jamais les émirs découvraient qu'elle avait une liaison.

Elle voulut lui expliquer, et lui dire que ce n'était pas par rapport à sa position, mais bien à la sienne, sauf qu'il lui fit froidement remarquer : « Les autres fois, ça ne t'a pas gênée que je sache. »

Cagalli baissa la tête, et rougissant elle répondit : « Oui, mais la situation était différente. Ma position n'était pas encore vraiment officielle et je... »

C'était difficile de lui avouer maintenant. Elle avait trahi les lois d'Orb pour être avec lui. Jamais elle ne lui avait révélé la vérité, puisque la situation était particulière. Elle avait un fiancé qui serait obligé de l'accepter et qui de toute façon était trop bête pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus vierge.

Aucun des émirs n'avait su qu'elle entrenait une relation de cet ordre avec son garde du corps. Si tel était le cas, elle aurait été évincée. Elle était sur le point de lui expliqué quand elle comprit qu'il ne parlait pas de leurs autres fois ensemble.

Il faisait allusion à d'autres.

« C'est parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose à t'offrir, pour les convaincre d'un accord spécifique, c'est ça ? »

Tout se remit en place d'un seul coup. Cagalli comprit enfin ce qu'il avait en tête. C'était pour cela ses réflexions douteuses et ses remarques acerbes. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il s'était jeté sur elle. Il prenait ce qu'il croyait qu'elle offrait au premier venu, en compensation de son communiqué et de ses 'excuses officielles'. Il n'avait pasdesentiments, pas même de réellement attirance. Ce n'était qu'un échange de bons procédés.

Le coup partit avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait.

Heureusement pour Athrun, il avait encore ses réflexes de pilote, sinon, l'impact l'aurait surement mis KO. Il esquiva partiellement son crochet droit et se prit simplement son poing sur le coté de la joue avant de la voir sortir en trombe de la pièce en le traitant de parfait salaud.

Les jurons la suivirent pendant un moment et il resta en plan dans le cabinet jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve pris à la gorge par Kira qui n'était pas loin derrière la porte et qui visiblement n'avait pas apprécié l'état dans lequel sa jumelle venait de sortir.

-oOo-

L'incident diplomatique allait être difficile à éviter maintenant et Cagalli ne le savait que trop bien. Dès qu'elle réussit à trouver son attaché de presse, elle l'informa de la situation. Bien sûr, elle ne lui parla pas de l'incident avec Athrun, elle se contenta de lui raconter qu'elle avait été prise en photo avec le président intérimaire alors qu'ils essayaient de régler leur différend.

L'assistant n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre la gravité de l'affaire. La presse ne devait surtout pas être informée de quelconque divergence entre Plant et Orb, en particulier maintenant que la nouvelle de leur accrochage s'était répandue. Pour l'instant personne ne semblait avoir ressorti le passé des protagonistes, mais les conseillers de la princesse savaient tous que la jeune femme connaissait personnellement les dirigeants des colonies.

Ce n'était pas un secret à Orb que Cagalli était la soeur jumelle de Kira, le fiancé de Lacus, et dans les cercles proches de la princesse, tout le monde était au courant de son amitié avec Athrun. Seulement ces informations n'avaient pas été ébruitées après la deuxième guerre, pour éviter de créer des tensions inutiles avec les pays de l'alliance terrestre.

Orb aurait été jugée d'office l'alliée de ZAFT à cause des relations privées de la souveraine avec les dirigeants des colonies.

Mais maintenant tous ces secrets commençaient à poser problème.

Les tensions entre Orb et Plants relevaient bien plus du domaine personnel que politique et comme il était clair qu'aucun des deux partis n'arrivait à dissocier son devoir de ses sentiments, il allait falloir étouffer l'affaire avant qu'elle ne prenne des proportions gigantesques.

Le service de protection de Cagalli fut immédiatement envoyé à la recherche du photographe et la princesse offrit de racheter la pellicule elle-même si cela pouvait éviter un scandale.

Heureusement pour elle, personne ne chercha à savoir ce qu'il y avait vraiment de compromettant sur la photo, si bien qu'elle put éviter de leur avouer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Cagalli soupira et fit signe à son attaché de presse de lui trouver une voiture. Elle voulait rentrer à son hotel et se reposer. La journée avait été très longue depuis son réveil dans l'appartement d'Athrun. Difficile de croire qu'elle n'était arrivée que la veille à Aprillius tant les évènements s'étaient enchainés.

La princesse attendait dans le hall de l'immeuble, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée pour ne pas rater l'arrivée de son chauffeur. Elle voulait oublier cette horrible soirée et se concentrer sur les deux jours qu'il lui restait à passer ici. Elle s'était juré de ne plus se laisser emporter et de garder sa stature de souveraine et pourtant, dès qu'elle était avec Athrun, elle redevenait l'adolescente amoureuse et blessée qu'elle était des années plus tôt. A peine levait-il les yeux sur elle qu'elle avait envie de lui sauter au cou. Pour l'embrasser ou l'étrangler elle ne savait plus. Sans doute les deux.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la traite de cette façon ? S'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, quel intérêt avait-il à la provoquer ?

C'était lui qui s'était jeté sur elle ce soir, et pas la contraire ! Il devait bien éprouver quelque chose !

Mais si tel était le cas, comment pouvait-il suggérer qu'elle soit tombée si bas ? C'était incompréhensible !

Il savait bien qu'elle n'avait eu que lui, non ? Certes, il lui arrivait de flirter avec des diplomates lors de diners officiels mais ça n'allait jamais au-delà de quelques plaisanteries et un sourire charmeur. Comme elle l'avait fait avec l'autre imbécile un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était pas bien méchant. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être jaloux.

D'un coup, Cagalli se reprit. Athrun n'était pas jaloux, il se moquait d'elle et rien de plus.

« Je n'en serai pas si sûre à ta place. »

La voix de Lacus derrière elle la fit sursauter et Cagalli ne put que se sentir rougir d'avoir été entendue. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle avait révélé son raisonnement en parlant, mais apparemment, elle se trompait.

Lacus lui prit la main et plantant ses grands yeux bleus dans le regard d'ambre de la princesse, elle lui dit en souriant : « Tu n'as pas idée de combien il tient à toi. Et il n'en a pas idée lui-même, mais c'est une évidence pour moi. »

Cagalli bredouilla en détournant la tête, mais Lacus ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Vous êtes trop orgueilleux l'un et l'autre pour accepter la vérité. Mais il faudra bien que vous vous décidiez à vous paler. Une bonne fois pour toute. Sinon, toute cette conférence va se transformer en pugilat. Et je ne peux pas le permettre, même pour vous. »

Avec sa voix douce et posée, Lacus expliqua qu'elle se chargeait de régler les problèmes avec la presse et qu'elle ferait passer le communiqué concernant le désaccord qu'ils avaient eu dans la soirée, mais pour le reste, il faudrait qu'ils se contiennent. Ils n'avaient pas à rester collés ensemble ni même à être toujours du même avis, simplement ils devaient se maitriser. Elle ne posa aucune question sur la sortie de Cagalli, ni sur la raison qui l'avait poussée à gifler Athrun. Elle se contenta de l'assurer de son soutien et son aide si jamais elle en avait besoin, aussi bien sur le plan personnel que professionnel.

Cagalli baissa les yeux et remercia son amie, incapable de lui expliquer le dilemme auquel elle faisait face dans ses rapports avec Athrun.

Mais Lacus comprenait très bien. Sans connaître les lois ou les exigences du conseil d'Orb, elle imaginait facilement les conséquences diplomatiques si jamais on apprenait que le président des Plants et la souveraine d'un pays neutre entretenait une liaison.

Kira lui avait parlé des rumeurs dont sa soeur était victime et elle devinait sans problème la détresse de son amie. Quand Athrun avait parlé d'un paparazzi qui les surpris à travers la fenêtre, il n'avait pas eu besoin de révéler ce qu'il faisait pour que Lacus saisisse l'ampleur du problème. Même un geste innocent comme tenir Cagalli dans ses bras suffirait à déclencher une tempête médiatique sur les épaules de la princesse.

Elle insista donc une fois de plus pour faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle se débrouillerait avec les journalistes pour éviter tout scandale, mais en échange, elle attendait de sa part le plus grand professionnaliste pour la suite de la conférence.

Avec un sourire entendu, Lacus accompagna Cagalli à sa voiture, et avant de fermer la portière, elle lui conseilla de dormir, en lui rappelant que la nuit portait conseil.

Il était temps d'arrêter de prendre des chemins détournés pour arriver aux résultats voulus.

Puisque ni Cagalli ni Athrun n'était près à faire le premier pas, il allait falloir le faire pour eux et le plus tôt serait le mieux, histoire de calmer le jeu et d'éviter que la politique ne les sépare à nouveau.

Lacus repartit vers le bureau où elle avait laissé Kira en tête à tête avec son ami pour mettre en place la deuxième partie du plan.

_Ca fait longtemps que vous l'attendiez, et en plus, j'ai pas pris la peine de vraiment le relire, donc il y a sûrement des fautes ici et là. Un jour, j'aurai un correcteur orthographique... enfin, j'ai pas eu de plainte, donc soit ça n'interresse personne, soit vous avez l'habitude de ma lenteur.  
Si tout va bien, le chapitre 3 sera le dernier. Donc patience, il n'y a plus pour très longtemps !_


	3. Chapter 3

Athrun s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Il était épuisé mais pourtant, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir.

Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des goujats avec Cagalli, l'avait insultée, avait profité de la situation et avait mis en danger tout leur travail pour des motifs purement personnels. C'était parfaitement ridicule.

Il aurait dû garder son calme et ne pas se laisser emporter.

Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais maintenant que Kira avait glissé l'idée dans sa tête, il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire. Tout le monde autour de lui semblait convaincu que Cagalli n'attendait que lui. C'était incompréhensible. C'était elle qui avait choisi de couper les ponts et qui s'affichait avec tous les célibataires les plus en vu du moment. Ou du moins c'était ce que racontaient les journaux.

Et s'il s'était trompé depuis le début ? Et si elle n'était pas ce que la presse montrait ? Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été du genre femme fatale, alors pourquoi se revirement ?

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas été bien farouche avec lui la veille, ou même un peu plus tôt. Et elle s'était laissé séduire par le premier abruti venu… et ce soir encore, elle flirtait ouvertement avec un industriel de deux fois son âge.

Ce n'était pas logique.

Il lui manquait des éléments et il était convaincu que Lacus et Kira les avaient. Au moins en partie.

Mais à aucun moment ils n'avaient laissé filtré d'information, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il s'explique directement avec Cagalli. Comme si leur première tentative n'avait pas été un fiasco suffisant ! Ils avaient pourtant bien vu comment les choses avaient tourné… Malgré cela, ils semblaient ne pas chercher à intervenir, du moins pas dans l'aspect personnel de leur conflit. Ce qui était plus que suspect d'ailleurs.

Kira l'avait particulièrement surpris par son comportement. Il était à la fois sur protecteur vis à vis de sa soeur, et en même temps, il la laissait entièrement libre.

Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi elle avait quitté le bureau en courant, tout ce qu'il avait eu en tête c'était de faire comprendre à son ami que la situation risquait de dégénérer pour de bon s'il ne se reprenait pas en mains, mais curieusement, la dimension privée du désaccord entre le président intérimaire et la princesse n'avait pas été abordé.

Au contraire, Kira avait été très clair, il ne s'intéressait pas aux histoires de sa jumelle, elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire. Et il préférait ne pas être informé de ses affaires, même si c'était avec son meilleur ami.

En revanche, il avait passé plus d'une demi-heure à rappeler à Athrun sa position politique et à le mettre en garde sur les répercutions qu'il y aurait sur sa carrière, mais aussi sur celle de Cagalli s'il continuait dans cette voie et il insista longuement sur la fragilité de la paix entre les Plants et la Terre qui n'avait pas besoin d'un scandale.

Et quand Athrun avait parlé de toutes les aventures qu'avait déjà eues la princesse, comme pour se défendre d'être un pervers libidineux incapable de penser avec sa tête, Kira avait retourné l'argument contre lui en lui expliquant que la presse avait tendance à tout exagéré et dénaturé, surtout quand il n'y avait rien d'objectif à reprocher aux gens.

Le président intérimaire n'avait pas saisi de quoi son ami lui parlait, et ce ne fut qu'avec l'arrivée de Lacus qu'il commença à entrevoir son erreur.

La jeune femme lui avait souri en lui annonçant qu'elle s'était expliqué avec Cagalli et qu'elle s'était arrangé pour étouffer l'affaire avant qu'elle ne prenne des proportions trop importantes. La pauvre princesse était bien assez importunée à l'heure actuelle par les grands médias internationaux qui cherchaient à l'affaiblir pour ne pas leur donner de prise avec une affaire privée.

Une fois encore, Athrun avait eu du mal à ne pas rire face à l'hypocrisie de ses amis, mais Lacus l'avait mis mal à l'aise en lui demandant directement pourquoi il se comportait ainsi avec Cagalli, alors que les tensions étaient déjà bien assez élevées entre les deux camps.

Orb était une nation neutre et la princesse faisait tout son possible pour conserver son indépendance malgré les attaques qu'elle recevait de toutes parts. Ce n'était pas utile de s'en prendre à elle pour rien.

A nouveau, Athrun avait voulu protester, expliquant qu'il était difficile de traiter Cagalli comme une inconnue avec le passé qu'ils avaient, mais Lacus ne s'était pas laissé avoir par cet argument.

Selon elle, la situation était simple. Soit, comme il s'acharnait à le prétendre depuis des années, il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle et dans ce cas, il n'avait pas à s'offusquer de la voir sourire à d'autres, surtout quand c'était purement politique, soit il tenait encore à elle et alors, il s'y prenait de la pire façon qui soit en la traitant aussi froidement. Avec cette réponse simple et définitive, elle avait clos le sujet et quitté la pièce.

Kira avait soupiré en tapotant l'épaule de son ami, lui assurant son soutien dans cette affaire avant de lui glissé, l'air de rien, qu'il avait quelques journalistes à voir pour rétablir la vérité sur sa sœur.

Athrun n'avait pas bien compris jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende un de ces magazines qui montraient des photos plus que compromettantes de la princesse d'Orb et avec un air entendu, il avait simplement dit : « Comment peuvent-ils prétendre que c'est Cagalli sur ces images ? »

Puis il était parti, laissant le président seul avec un tabloïd qu'il n'avait que trop vu.

Mais maintenant qu'il pensait, il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. En regardant attentivement les clichés, il réalisa que la blonde en train d'embrasser un diplomate n'était pas Cagalli.

Il avait repris tous les journaux qu'il avait eus entre les mains et à chaque fois la même conclusion s'imposait.

Les scandals étaient montés de toute pièce. Les seules photos qui étaient vraies ne montraient rien de bien méchant. Une accolade ici, une danse là, et exceptionnellement un baiser inoffensif. Et c'était presque toujours avec le même ambassadeur, marié à une amie proche de la princesse. Bien sûr, la presse ne connaissait pas cette histoire puisqu'elle datait de l'époque où Cagalli faisait partie de la résistance à Suez. Une fois qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions de représentante en chef, Cagalli avait dû faire table rase du passé et éviter de parler de ses aventures d'adolescente.

Athrun aurait dû être soulagé de découvrir qu'il s'était trompé, et pourtant, il était encore plus contrarié. Même en admettant que la presse exagérait et qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les relations qu'on lui prêtait, rien ne prouvait qu'elle ait encore une quelconque attirance pour lui.

Elle s'était laissé faire, mais de ce qu'il en savait, il était loin d'être le seul à qui elle accordait ses faveurs. Après tout, si les journalistes publiaient autant sur elle, ce n'était pas pour rien. Toutes les rumeurs ont bien une origine quelque part. Simplement Cagalli était prudente et elle évitait de se faire surprendre.

Comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il n'avait peine pas eu vraiment vu le photographe alors qu'il était un Coordinateur. Ses sens étaient bien plus aiguisés ! Mais elle, tout de suite, elle avait compris qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit. La force l'habitude, certainement.

S'allongeant sur son lit, Athrun soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il devait faire la part des choses, comme ses amis lui avaient conseillé, mais dès que Cagalli entrait dans sa ligne de mire, il était incapable de raisonner calmement.

Le problème était qu'il ne supportait pas d'être le seul à encore avoir des sentiments.

Maintenant seul dans sa chambre, isolé de tous, il pouvait se l'avouer. Il tenait encore à elle, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Ce n'était pas que physique. Même si c'était une part importante du problème…

Aucune de ses maîtresses ne l'avaient comblé comme elle.

Et pourtant, Cagalli n'était pas très expérimentée. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. A l'époque, ils avaient découvert ensemble ces choses-là. Apprenant à chaque fois un peu plus.

Ils n'avaient pas été intimes très souvent, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque occasion. D'ailleurs il n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver ses marques en l'embrassant. Ses lèvres avaient toujours cette douceur si particulière et sa peau, ce parfum légèrement épicé qui lui allait si bien.

Elle se blottissait parfaitement contre lui, tout son corps semblant se lover au sien, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle faites l'une pour l'autre. Elle était la seule à lui donner ce sentiment d'être complet, entier, comme s'il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait exister.

Se redressant brusquement, Athrun eut soudain envie de briser quelque chose. C'était ridicule. Leur histoire était finie depuis longtemps, il avait tourné la page et elle aussi. Et de toute façon, dans leur position actuelle, ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était aussi bien comme ça. Ou du moins, il s'efforçait de s'en convaincre.

-oOo-

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, les rideaux tirés et aucune lampe n'était allumée. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, la pièce était inoccupée. Mais Kira connaissait sa soeur mieux que ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir où la trouver.

Cagalli s'était isolée dans son univers, fuyant le reste du monde.

Toute sa vie était dictée par les autres et même si elle semblait s'en accommoder la plupart du temps, elle avait besoin de se retrouver à l'occasion. En particulier dans des moments comme celui-ci. Kira avait parfaitement compris qu'elle n'était pas contente d'être ici. Non seulement elle était enfermée dans une chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle, mais en plus, elle devait passer encore deux jours en réunions officielles qu'elle détestait toujours autant et être confrontée à Athrun qui se comportait comme le dernier des crétins.

Cagalli cherchait à se détendre et elle ne connaissait qu'une seule manière de le faire, face à un adversaire de taille qu'elle pourrait mettre en pièce. Malheureusement, son statut de chef d'état le lui interdisait. Surtout lors d'un sommet pour la paix.

Dans sa situation, elle avait besoin de se défouler et le meilleur moyen était une poussée d'adrénaline comme elle en avait au combat. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sauté dans le premier mobile suit, ou à défaut, le premier aéroplane et se serait envolée pour un petit tour dans l'espace. A la rigueur, elle se serait contentée d'une séance de tir, pour être sûre d'être encore au point avec sa visée.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de porter une arme et avait systématiquement quelqu'un pour assurer sa sécurité avec elle. Bien spur, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir se garder en forme, capable de se défendre seule si jamais la situation se présentait.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se contenter de se relayer sur les autres quand elle pouvait agir par elle-même.

Sans surprise, Kira la trouva au milieu de la pièce principale en train de répéter des mouvements d'aïkido et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de la saluer, il se retrouva pris dans un combat avec elle.

Cagalli ne cherchait pas à l'attaquer sérieusement, mais elle avait besoin d'un adversaire, et il était là.

En plus, elle savait qu'avec lui elle n'aurait pas d'ennui.

Certains de ses gardes du corps qu'elle avait utilisés pour s'entraîner avaient eu le mauvais goût de se plaindre, considérant que le combat rapproché avec leur protégée ne rentrait pas dans le cadre de leurs attributions et elle n'avait pas assez de disponibilités pour embaucher un coach à réglier. Elle prenait ce qu'elle trouvait et aujourd'hui, c'était son frère.

Les mouvements de la princesse étaient fluides, mais pour autant, Kira sentit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée. Sa défense était faible, laissant des ouvertures même entre ses attaques.

L'ex-pilote s'engouffra dans une de ses brèches et l'immobilisa en coinçant ses bras à l'arrière de son dos avant de la faire bascler d'un coup sec derrière le genou.

Cagalli s'effondra doucement, retenue dans sa chute par son frère. Essoufflée mais contente, la princesse resta sur le sol sans bouger alors que Kira se tenait toujours début au-dessus d'elle.

Elle se doutait qu'il voulait lui parler. Il était en avance de près d'une heure et avec l'emploi du temps qu'il avait, ce n'était certainement pas par pure politesse qu'il s'était déplacé. Alors elle attendait. Elle avait une idée assez précise du sujet qui lui tenait à coeur et n'avait aucune envie de lui faciliter la tâche.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, Kira ne posa pas de question sur Athrun ni sur l'incident de la veille. Il se concentra uniquement sur elle, et sa vie personnelle. Non pas l'aspect privé des choses, il n'était pas du genre inquisiteur, il prenait simplement des nouvelles de sa jumelle.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il avait vu Lacus s'épuiser au travail en quelques mois et devoir rapidement se décharger de certaines responsabilités pour pouvoir tenir. Au bout de trois ans à ce rythme, elle était vidée et ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que vivait Cagalli. Alors il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Et il voulait aussi comprendre le pourquoi du martelage médiatique, qui s'était grandement intensifié depuis dix-huit mois.

Bien sûr, la représentante d'Orb avait toujours été sous les projecteurs depuis son acquisition au trône, en particulier à la fin de la deuxième de guerre puisqu'elle était devenue un symbole d'unité et de paix en refusant de laisser imposer quoi que ce soit.

Mais en à peine plus d'un an les choses s'étaient dégradées au point qu'elle refusait de prendre la parole pour un simple communiqué. Et les tabloïds ne l'épergnaient pas, inventant tout un tas d'aventures plus sordides les unes que les autres, déformant ses propos ou les sortant de leur contexte pour la salir.

Cagalli finit par se relever et elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils tout en invitant son frère à faire de même. S'ils devaient aborder le problème de la presse, autant qu'ils soient bien assis, c'était un vaste sujet.

Kira fut très satisfait de la voir s'ouvrir un peu et lui parler sans détour. S'il gagnait sa confiance, il pourrait peut-être l'amener à aborder un autre sujet plus délicat et certainement douloureux.

Son plan tomba partiellement à l'eau quand il apprit le fin mot de l'histoire. Il y avait certes un problème politique, avec une réelle volonté de l'alliance terrestre et de gros groupes industriels multinationaux, souvent patrons de presse de discriter la princesse dans l'opinion publique à cause de la perte financière qu'entraina le désarmement qu'elle avait initié.

Mais ce qui lui causait un réel souci c'était la loi d'Orb sur sa vie privée.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de relation en dehors du mariage et elle n'était pas libre de choisir son fiancée. Comme elle était la dernière héritière de la famille Attha, elle portait en plus de son devoir de souveraine, celui de préserver la lignée.

Il était logiquement inconcevable pour les émirs qu'elle puisse avoir un enfant hors mariage, et sans leur accord, mais pour être sûr que le cas ne se pose pas, elle avait accepté d'être chaste jusqu'à sa nuit de noces.

Kira parut surpris, sachant pertinemment quelle genre de relation elle avait eu avec Athrun et Cagalli lui confirma avoir transgressé la règle pour son ancien garde du corps.

Heureusement, il avait su être discret, sinon, elle aurait été déshonorée. Il y avait une règle tacite qui motivait de beaucoup les paparazzi à la surprendre en flagrant délit de batifolage.

Si elle trahissait son engagement de pureté alors elle devait épouser celui qui l'avait souillée, mais sous réserve que son choix soit avilidé par les émirs.

Kira la dévisagea longuement, et Cagalli finit par lui expliquer en rougissant que si elle était vue en train de s'amuser avec un homme, alors soit elle l'épousait, soit elle renonçait au trône. Et bien sûr, la première option n'était valable que si le conseil acceptait son prétendant.

Soupirant, l'ex-pilote comprit mieux la situation. A cause de cette loi idiote, tous les abrutis du monde cherchaient les faveurs de la princesse de façon à se rapprocher du trône. Et au pire, même s'ils n'avaient pas accès au pouvoir, ils la forçaient à se retirer et donc l'alliance, de même que les fabriquants d'armes, était gagnante.

Pas étonnant avec un principe aussi idiot que la jeune femme se fasse harceler, par les séducteurs en tout genre, mais aussi par la presse qui ne voulait rien rater de l'évènement.

Kira regarda attentivement sa soeur, et malgré l'obscurité, il devinait son malaise. Il hésita pour sa question suivant et réfléchissait au meilleur angle d'approche quand elle le devança.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je dois rester loin de lui. Je ne peux pas me permettre un tel scandale... »

Sa voix était à peine un murmure et Kira devinait les sanglots qu'elle retenait. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui en as jamais parlé ? Il aurait compris. Et il aurait pu attendre. Tous les hommes ne sont pas des pervers près à se jeter sur celles qu'ils aiment... »

Cagalli émit un grognement dédaigneux avant de lui répondre: « Oui, c'est vrai, il ne s'est pas du tout jeter sur moi hier soir... »

Kira détourna les yeux un instant, puis finit par lui demander : « Mais tu t'es laissé faire, je crois. »

Comme elle restait silencieuse, il poursuivit : « Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

D'un coup, elle retira ses mains d'entre les siennes et voulut se lever, mais il la retint en place.

« Pas la peine de nier. De toute façon c'est évident à la façon dont tu le regardes. Mais ce que je ne saisis pas c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à lui parler pendant trois ans. Je veux dire, même s'il y avait cette loi idiote, vous auriez pu continuer à vous voir, être amis, discuter ou même sortir... En avec le temps, le conseil se serait peut-être fait à l'idée de vous deux ensemble... »

Cette fois Cagalli ne put retenir un rire amer avant de répliquer d'un ton cassant : « Bien sûr. Sauf que tu oublies que c'est lui qui est parti avec cette fille. Et ensuite, même en admettant que par je ne sais quel miracle il ait encore une vague affection pour moi... »

« Mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il est fou de toi ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Meyrin, elle ne faisait qu'accompagner sa soeur, rien de plus ! »

« Alors pourquoi il n'a jamais écrit ? Ou appelé ou n'importe quoi d'autre, hein ? Tu veux me faire croire qu'en trois ans il n'a jamais eu personne dans sa vie ? Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas idiote ! »

Kira se leva et dévisagea à nouveau sa soeur.

« Vous êtes pareils tous les deux, vous vous rejettez la faute. Tu n'as pas donné signe de vie non plus, je te signale. Alors oui, tu étais occupée, mais tout de même. Tu t'es demandée une seule fois comment il avait vécu tes années de silence total ? C'est possible qu'il soit sorti avec quelques filles, et alors ? Vous n'étiez pas liés que je sache... Ou alors tu me l'as bien cachée ! »

Cagalli détourna la tête, incapable de répondre. Puis, elle soupira longuement et tenta de se justifier.

« Je ne pouvais pas le voir de toute façon. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, je te l'ai dit. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ensemble lui et moi. »

« Et pourquoi ? Le conseil n'est pas buté à ce point ! C'est un bon parti, tu sais ! Il est intelligent, il a prouvé sa valeur lors des deux guerres, il connait Orb et ses idéaux et il les respecte. Il tient à toi, il te rendrait heureuse... Je ne dis pas que ce serait facile mais... »

« C'est un Coordinateur. »

A nouveau, elle avait à peine murmuré, comme si le mot lui-même était tabou.

« Quoi ? » Kira ne voyait pas ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire. Orb était la nation la plus tolérante du monde, il n'y avait aucune distinction entre les citoyens, qu'ils soient Naturels ou Coordinateurs, alors il ne comprenait pas.

« C'est un Coordinateur et les émirs n'accepteront jamais que le prochain leader du pays ne soit pas un Naturel. »

Devinant la surprise de son frère, Cagalli finit par se lever et elle arpenta la pièce en parlant.

« Oui, nous sommes tolérants et il n'y a pas de statut différent entre les deux. Pour autant, les émirs ne sont pas tous aussi overts que le proclame la loi. C'est un combat permanent pour éviter les discriminations. Les pressions sont trop fortes. Même le peuple d'Orb ne l'accepterait pas... Ce n'est pas la peine. On se ferait souffrir pour rien. »

« Mais enfin, puisque vous vous aimez... » Kira était mortifié. C'était sa soeur et son meilleur ami. Il devait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant.

Il regarda Cagalli partir pour la salle de bain et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce le temps qu'elle se change.

Il était toujours ébété à réfléchir à une éventuelle solution quand elle le sortit de sa torpeur pour le rappeler à ses fonctions.

Ils étaient attendus à la conférence et ne pouvaient encore aujourd'hui être en retard.

Le coeur contrarié et le cerveau à plein régime, Kira accompagna la princesse à son rendez-vous pour la suite du sommet.

-oOo-

Lacus fut encore présente pour le deuxième jour. Elle profita de l'occasion pour présenter à Athrun aux ambassadeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas mais aussi à plusieurs industriels importants avec lesquels il aurait sûrement à travailler.

Le président intérimaire fut surpris du nombre de fabricants d'armes présents à une réunion sur la paix, mais il sut tenir sa langue.

Il évita Cagalli autant que possible et il fut très reconnaissant à Lacus de ne pas chercher à les rapprocher.

Le programme du jour ne les forçait pas à être ensemble puisque c'était au tour de l'alliance Atlantique de présenter son plan d'action, suivi par l'union équatoriale. Le déjeuner ne les plaçait pas à la même table et l'après-midi était consacrée aux Plants, si bien qu'Athrun serait presque tout le temps coincé sur le podium pour son discours.

Lacus avait tenu à ce qu'il s'en occupe lui-même pour prouver à tous qu'il était à la hauteur de ses fonctions et il avait été plus qu'honoré de cette marque de confiance.

Son allocution remporta un vif succès et il fut grandement félicité par le public qui l'acclama littéralement à la fin.

Tout aurait été parfait si un représentant de la fédération atlantique présent la veille lors de son altercation avec Cagalli ne lui avait pas fait remarquer combien leurs idées étaient semblables.

Athrun savait au fond de lui que c'était vrai, il partageait depuis longtemps déjà les rêves de la princesse, mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'on les compare.

Orb était un pays neutre avec un idéal utopiste alors que les Plants avaient simplement une volonté d'ouverture et d'égalité. Ce fut du moins sa réponse, relançant à nouveau la polémique sur les différences de points de vue entre les peuples.

Dès que le débat reprit, Athrun réalisa qu'il s'était fait piéger par orgueil et il lui fallut ravaler sa fierté pour rattraper sa bévue. Il n'aimait pas être comparé à Cagalli, mais pas parce qu'elle était une Naturelle, le problème n'était pas là pour lui. La principale différence entre eux venait de leur éducation. La princesse avait grandi sur Terre, dans un pays tolérant et prospère, si bien qu'elle avait une vision très humaniste et positive du monde. Même si elle avait participé aux deux guerres, elle gardait au fond d'elle cette naïveté sur l'égalité des hommes, alors que lui, qui avait grandi sur les Plants, dans un milieu bien plus fermé, avait une vision plus réaliste des choses.

Mais de toute façon, ils aspiraient tous les deux à la même chose, la paix, et c'était le plus important.

Il afficha un sourire charmeur à son auditoire et espérait les avoir convaincus, mais Athrun devinait le doute derrière leurs hochements de tête. Dès qu'il s'excusa, il entendit très clairement un des ambassadeurs des colonies affirmer qu'il avait dû lui aussi se faire avoir par les charmes de la représentante.

L'éclat de rire graveleux qui s'en suivit ne laissa pas la place au moindre doute sur ce qu'il sous-entendait et Athrun dut serrer les points pour ne pas répondre.

Il chercha des yeux Cagalli, et fut stupéfait de la trouver juste à coté de celui qui venait de l'insulter mais surtout, ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était l'indifférence qu'elle affichait. Comme si ces propos ne l'atteignaient pas.

Elle plaisantait avec Lacus et refusait de prêter à attention aux commentaires déplacés dont elle faisait l'objet. Seulement l'ancienne présidente ne comptait pas rester indifférente face aux insultes dont son amie était victime. Elle était choquée, parce qu'elle appréciait Cagalli bien sûr, mais c'était surtout en tant que femme qu'elle voulait réagir. Elle se sentait elle-aussi insulter par ce genre de remarque et n'avait pas l'intention de rester silencieuse.

En plus, Kira lui avait rapporté la situation spéciale d'Orb qui interdisait à la représentante d'être libre et elle avait trouvé ce système particulièrement injuste et rétrograde.

Par conséquent, une fois que les ambassadeurs, les parlemetaires et autres industriels eurent fini leurs remarques graveleuses, elle s'excusa auprès de Cagalli et elle se dirigea vers le cercle autour d'Athrun.

Lacus décocha un regard lourd de reproches à son remplaçant, visiblement déçue qu'il n'ait pas pris la défense de leur amie, et avec un sourire angélique, elle félicita le plus vantard de la troupe pour sa future position.

Evidemment, le concerné ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait, et la jeune femme se garda bien de lui donner une réponse claire.

Elle se contenta de lui poser quelques questions sur ses premières décisions en tant que futur souverain, tout en le mettant en garde sur les difficultés de la politique qui pouvait parfois avoir des conséquences inattendues.

L'ambassadeur de Suez, qui connaissait bien Cagalli et les lois d'Orb comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion et en rajouta à son tour sur le rôle délicat d'époux de chef d'état.

Il n'avait pas pris la défense de la princesse trop ouvertement pour éviter d'aggraver les tensions, mais maintenant qu'il avait une ouverture, il en profitait, laissant Athrun particulièrement perplexe.

Un peu plus tard, alors que d'autres petits malins continuaient à se répandre en salissures sur le compte de la représentante Attha, il entendit Dearka parler d'un tatouage bien connu que la jeune femme arborerait à un endroit stratégique, il fut stupéfait de constater que toute l'équipe d'amants affichés de Cagalli confirmait avoir vu quelque chose d'inexistant.

Toute cette mise en scène perturba le président intérimaire et à la fin de la soirée, profitant de la première occasion, Athrun demanda des explications à Kira. C'était supposé être une conférence sur la paix et pourtant, le principal sujet de conversation entre les hommes de l'assemblée semblait être leurs aventures avec une certaine petite blonde, qui s'acharnait à expliquer encore et toujours qu'il n'y avait pas de différence entre les habitants de la Terre et ceux des Plants, ou entre les Coordinateurs et les Naturels et qu'il fallait arrêter de toujours avoir peur de ce qu'on ne connaissait pas.

Kira eut un petit rire amusé, et avec un sourire en coin, il annonça : « Simple, tu ne crois que ce que tu vois et tu te laisses facilement influencer quand tes sentiments sont en jeu. » Il fit signe à plusieurs de ses hommes de sécuriser les issues, puis gardant les yeux rivés sur la salle, il poursuivit : « Cagalli ne se défendrait jamais face à des attaques aussi basses, parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, elle est convaincue de ne pas être séduisante, parce qu'elle ne cherche pas à plaire. Elle laisse courir les rumeurs parce qu'elle les considère comme irréalistes. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'en souffre pas, juste elle ne comprend pas… »

Athrun regarda à son tour la princesse qui souriait en discutant avec un représentant de la Fédération Atlantique en attendant son chauffeur. Elle était gracieuse et détendue, elle riait à ses plaisanteries et régulièrement, elle posait la main sur son bras pour attirer son attention, mais il n'y avait aucune malice, aucune séduction programmée dans ses gestes.

Elle était radieuse naturellement.

« Comment… » Athrun chercha ses mots, ne sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait demander.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

Kira le dévisagea, surpris, et haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te remettre avec elle, en plus, ce sera difficilement conciliable avec vos carrières. Il n'empêche que je trouve dommage que tu n'aies pas tous les éléments pour prendre ta décision. Elle a mal agi en prenant ses distances avec toi, mais elle était blessée. Et tu ne peux pas lui reprocher indéfiniment quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait. Surtout maintenant que tu sais qu'elle n'est responsable de ce dont on l'accuse. »

Athrun resta longtemps silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Effectivement, il s'était senti trahi quand il avait lu dans la presse les aventures de la princesse, surtout si peu de temps après leur séparation. Il avait le droit lui-aussi d'être blessé par ses actions. Même si elle n'avait pas eu les relations qu'on lui prêtait, elle n'avait jamais cherché à démentir, laissant les pires rumeurs courir, sans imaginer qu'il pourrait les croire. Il avait entendu plusieurs de ses proches collaborateurs raconter leur nuit avec la représentante, et comment aurait-il pu deviner que ce n'était que mensonge ? Ce n'était pas très souvent qu'il avait eu droit à des commentaires sur elle, mais à chaque fois, ils prenaient la même tournure. Alors comment aurait-il pu se convaincre que ce n'était que mensonge ?

En plus, jamais Cagalli n'avait cherché à renouer le moindre contact avec lui. Quand il était venu à Orb, elle l'avait soigneusement évité sans lui donner d'explication.

Athrun soupira et alors qu'il voyait approcher sa voiture, il demanda doucement à Kira : « Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'après toi ? »

L'ex-pilote sourit à son ami et posant une main sur son épaule lui dit simplement : « Je ne sais pas, mais sois discret. Les lois d'Orb lui interdisent toute relation avant le mariage, et même là, il faut l'accord des émirs pour qu'elle puisse convoler. »

L'information fut comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine d'Athrun. D'un coup, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Tout ça pour ça !

Ils avaient fait toute cette mise en scène pour qu'il oublie ses griefs et renoue avec ses sentiments, et finalement, il ne pouvait pas être avec elle ! C'était absurde ! En plus, il était bien placé pour savoir que la princesse n'était plus innocente et pure, alors pourquoi faire toutes ces simagrées ?

Il sentit une étrange colère l'envahir, un mélange de déception et d'amertume et avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée à son ami, Kira le poussa vers la sortie, s'assurant qu'il était bien installé, il ajouta : « C'est un choix difficile, alors réfléchis. Si vous vous faisiez prendre, sa carrière serait finie, et je doute qu'elle s'en remette. »

Là dessus, il ferma la portière et fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer.

Sa mission était remplie, maintenant c'était à Athrun de prendre sa décision.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Kira repartit dans le hall et proposa à sa sœur de finir la soirée chez lui. Le lendemain serait le dernier jour de conférence, et il n'y avait pas un programme trop chargé, par conséquent la princesse pouvait se permettre de veiller pour passer un peu de temps en famille.

Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

-oOo-

Il était minuit passé quand Cagalli rejoignit enfin sa chambre.

Kira et Lacus lui avaient proposé de rester chez eux pour la nuit, de façon à éviter la presse qui l'attendait à son hôtel, mais la princesse avait préféré rentrer.

Il ne restait qu'un jour de conférence qui se limitait à la signature de quelques accords et elle n'avait pas besoin de se lever très tôt, mais elle devait cette fois encore avoir une tenue irréprochable.

Les photos officielles de la clôture du colloque feraient le tour du monde, surtout si elle arrivait à faire passer son projet de désarmement progressif. Bien sûr, Lacus l'avait soutenue, mais ce n'était plus elle qui prenait les décisions. Il fallait convaincre Athrun que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, et comme ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis l'incident de la veille, c'était difficile de le rallier à sa cause.

Cagalli avait bien le soutien théorique de plusieurs membres du parlement des colonies, de même que d'importants élus de l'Alliance terrestre et la plupart des états neutres, mais celui qui pouvait vraiment rendre cette mesure efficace restait le président des Plants.

La princesse soupira en rentrant dans sa chambre. Elle n'alluma pas la lampe, préférant de loin l'obscurité apportée par la nuit et les rideaux à moitié fermés. La seule lumière provenait de la rue, mais elle était tamisée et ne permettait que de deviner les silhouettes immobiles du mobilier. Tout était calme et Cagalli se sentit apaisée dans cette ambiance feutrée.

La soirée était passée à tout allure. Pas une fois elle n'avait parlé politique, préférant s'intéresser aux projets de son frère et de sa fiancée, mais maintenant, elle se reprochait sa négligence. Elle aurait dû leur demander conseil. Ils connaissaient bien mieux Athrun qu'elle à l'heure actuelle.

D'un autre coté, ce qui avait rendu leur discussion si plaisante c'était qu'ils n'abordaient pas de sujet diplomatique mais restaient sur des thèmes personnels.

Lacus voulait reprendre sa carrière de chanteuse et Kira envisageait de quitter le service actif puisque sa fiancée n'avait plus besoin d'une protection aussi rapprochée.

Athrun était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul, et de toute façon, il avait de nombreux amis au sein de ZAFT pour se charger de sa sécurité de manière très efficace.

Et même s'il n'avait rien dit, Cagalli suspectait son frère de vouloir rapidement épouser Lacus et fonder une famille. Ils étaient certes encore très jeunes, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de couver des yeux la chanteuse laissait entendre à la princesse que son jumeaux était prêt, voire motivé, par la paternité. Ils avaient aussi parlé de revenir vivre sur Terre, et Orb était bien sûr leur destination prévilégiée avec les parents de Kira qui vivaient toujours à quelques kilomètres d'Onogoro.

Cagalli retira sa veste et détacha ses cheveux en se rapprochant de son lit. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le sentit.

Un frisson glacé lui remonta le long du dos et d'un coup, tous ses sens furent en éveil.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Rapidement, elle repéra l'intrus et d'un bond souple, elle se jeta sur sa cible et sortant un petit couteau de sa ceinture, elle dirigea la pointe sous le cou de son adversaire.

Seulement celui-ci fut plus vif qu'elle ne l'avait supposé et il n'eut aucun mal à lui attraper le bras et d'un geste ferme, il retourna son arme contre elle, lui laissant sentir sa lame sur son ventre.

Sa respiration se bloqua et elle voulut crier, mais au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche, elle réalisa à qui elle avait à faire et garda le silence.

S'il cherchait à la tuer, ce qui était peu probable, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance. D'ailleurs, quoi qu'il essaye de faire, elle ne pouvait rivaliser contre lui, il était bien trop fort et trop entraîné pour elle. Elle était à sa merci, et même si elle n'était pas prête à l'avouer, elle ne détestait pas ça.

« Ton système de sécurité laisse vraiment à désirer, je n'ai aucune difficulté à éviter ton équipe de surveillance... »

Athrun murmurait juste dans son oreille, et Cagalli dut retenir un frisson. Elle avait les genoux qui fléchissaient d'être simplement serrée contre lui. Il avait bloqué son bras dans son dos, il tenait fermement son autre poignet et il était plaqué contre elle, sa main libre tenant toujours son couteau contre son ventre.

Il se débarrassa de l'arme en la jetant contre le mur, mais il ne la libéra pas pour autant.

« Tu espérais vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir avec un jouet pareil ? » Il avait l'air franchement amusé et Cagalli dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'énerver. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre, attendant qu'il la relâche pour parler, mais Athrun ne semblait pas décidé.

Il était venu pour s'excuser, mais aussi pour avoir des explications, seulement maintenant qu'il la tenait ainsi contre lui, il avait tendance à oublier ses motivations.

Elle était calme et malgré sa respiration un peu rapide, elle ne présentait aucun signe de panique ni de surprise. Elle ne faisait pas non plus le moindre effort pour se dégager si bien qu'Athrun s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Finalement comme le silence s'éternisait et qu'il ne la lâchait pas, Cagalli finit par demander : « Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite diplomatique. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? »

Si jamais on les surprenait encore ensemble, dans sa chambre en plus, elle allait aux devants de gros problèmes, par conséquent, elle devait se sortir rapidement de cette situation. Mais d'un autre coté, c'était sa chance de pouvoir lui parler de son projet de désarmement et tenter de le convaincre. Du coup, elle devait être prudente et ne pas s'emporter, même si sa conduite était douteuse.

« C'est vrai que si les émirs apprenaient que si je suis ici, les conséquences seraient désastreuses... »

Athrun avait un ton bien plus froid qu'à son arrivée et Cagalli sentit son coeur s'emballer. Etait-il en train de sous-entendre...

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? J'avais le droit de savoir, non ? »

La princesse déglutit lentement et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Visiblement, il savait pour la tradition d'Orb, mais comment l'avait-il découvert ? Kira n'avait pas eu le temps de lui raconter, si ? Et pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

Les questions se succédaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, alors qu'Athrun poursuivait son interrogatoire.

« On se connaît depuis plus de cinq ans, on était amis, et même amants et jamais tu n'as rien dit ! Pourquoi ? »

« Je... » Cette fois, Cagalli voulut se libérer, mais Athrun la tenait de plus en plus fermement.

« Je ne savais pas, c'était différent... et je... » Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait mais il n'était pas prêt à la libérer.

« Tu te moques de moi ? J'avais le droit de savoir à quoi je m'engageais, si tu m'avais dit que c'était un danger pour toi, je ne t'aurai jamais touchée ! Je n'aurai jamais accepté... »

Quand leur relation était devenue sérieuse, il était au courant qu'elle était fiancée à Yuna. Pourtant, il avait fermé les yeux et considéré que ce n'était qu'un accord politique. Alors même si ce n'était pas très correct, il avait continué à avoir des rapports personnels avec la princesse. Jusqu'à se retrouver dans son lit.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant ? Tu as l'intention de me faire perdre ma place en racontant à qui veut l'entendre qu'on a couché ensemble, c'est ça ? » Elle essaya de se retourner, pour au moins lui faire face, mais une fois encore, elle était impuissante contre à lui.

« Non, mais je voudrais comprendre. Avec une loi pareille, pourquoi avoir pris ce risque ? Et pourquoi avoir recommencé il y a deux jours ? Tu te rends compte de l'enjeu ? »

Ce n'était pas logique, elle ne pouvait pas avoir mis en danger sa carrière simplement pour une pulsion physique, elle était bien trop attachée à son pays pour faire une chose pareille. Il ne voyait qu'une seule explication, mais il n'osait y croire.

« Tu crois peut-être que je n'en suis pas consciente ? Pourquoi tu crois que j'étais aussi inquiète hier soir ? Si cette photo était sortie, c'est la fin pour moi, mais pour toi aussi, dans la foulée, figure-toi ! Même si je ne suis pas parfaite, j'ai encore assez d'alliés pour te pourrir l'existence si jamais tu te retrouvais impliquer ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es en manque à ce point-là ?! » Il voulait être sûr, lui faire avouer, même si tout dans son attitude et dans ses gestes lui criait sa réponse.

« C'était une erreur, j'avais bu et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… »

« Et hier soir ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir vraiment forcée ? Tu as envie de moi… » Et comme pour prouver son point, il pivota la jeune femme dans ses bras, et tout en gardant un contrôle total sur sa position contre lui, il passa sa main libre dans son pantalon. Il baillait à la taille et il n'eut aucun mal à se glisser dans sa culotte.

Cagalli sursauta.

« Non ! Je n'ai... » Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand les doigts d'Athrun se promenèrent entre ses fesses, écartant délicatement ses lèvres mais refusant de s'immiscer en elle.

C'était un geste déplacé, un de plus, et ils en avaient parfaitement conscience, l'un comme l'autre, seulement à ce moment, aucun des deux n'était près à s'arrêter.

Athrun sentit l'humidité collante sur le bout de ses doigts alors qu'il jouait à la provoquer et Cagalli dut se retenir pour ne pas gémir. Il l'excitait délibérément pour la forcer à parler. Mais elle n'était pas désespérée à ce point. Elle n'avait rien à dire en plus.

Rassemblant ses esprits, elle se retint de cambrer plus le dos et elle réussit même à lui demander de la laisser, mais il n'en fit rien.

Au contraire. Il intensifia ses caresses, et après avoir défait sa ceinture, il enfonça son bras un peu plus dans son pantalon pour faire avancer son pouce juste sous son clitoris.

Inconsciemment, Cagalli roula des hanches pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts inquisiteurs et Athrun sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle pouvait continuer à protester, son corps lui disait qu'elle en avait envie et il n'allait pas se retenir cette fois.

Son silence et son refus de lui donner une explication était un aveu suffisant.

« Athrun... Qu'est-ce que... » Cagalli continuait à vouloir l'arrêter, mais il était clair qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, serrant les poings pour se donner du courage quand elle réalisa qu'elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle paniquait et elle n'était pas du genre à céder à ce type d'émotion. Mais la sensation entre ses jambes étaient délicieuses, il la touchait juste comme il le fallait, réveillant encore tous ses désirs mais ce n'était pas le moment, elle n'avait pas le droit.

« On ne doit pas... » Et soudain, comme tout avait commencé, c'était fini. Il retira sa main, la laissant haletante et plus frustrée que jamais et la libéra même de son étreinte en la bousculant fermement sur l'arrière.

Cagalli perdit l'équilibre en se cognant sur un fauteuil et elle se retint en posant ses deux mains bien à plat sur le dossier. Et d'un coup, elle comprit son erreur.

Athrun ne l'avait pas relachée. Il avait profité de sa position, penchée en avant pour lui baisser son pantalon et avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégager, il enroula un bras autour de ses hanches pour la tenir en place et il se colla à elle, lui murmurant encore à l'oreille : « Personne ne sait que je suis là, alors tu peux en profiter autant que tu veux... »

Il la pénétra lentement, savoureux chaque centimètre qu'il envahissait et étirait délicatement. Elle était encore plus douce et confortable que dans son souvenir. Aucune autre femme ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle, c'était une évidence.

Cagalli sentait encore son souffle sur sa nuque, et elle était incapable de parler. Près de quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas connu ça. Et depuis deux jours qu'elle était sur Aprillius, et qu'elle l'avait revu, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Son corps était fait pour elle.

Même de cette façon, en l'absence totale de tendresse ou de douceur, il arrivait à la faire fondre. Elle arqua un peu plus son dos et son ventre vibra.

Athrun appuyait juste là où il fallait pour qu'elle perde la tête.

Leur précédente discussion fut reléguée aux oubliettes quand son bassin se mit à onduler contre celui d'Athrun et ils se concentrèrent uniquement sur ce que l'autre éveillait comme plaisir en eux, laissant de coté tous leurs griefs.

Cagalli ne mit pas longtemps avant de sentir les premières palpitations entre ses cuisses, et Athrun le devina à sa respiration qui accélérait. Il intensifia ses mouvements, chaque coup de rein la propulsant un plus vers le gouffre.

Il embrassa son cou et laissa ses mains se promener sous sa chemise, incapable de retenir davantage. C'était une torture pour lui comme elle, et ils ne cherchèrent pas faire durer la chose plus que nécessaire.

Dès que la princesse succomba à son orgasme, Athrun se retira, évitant tout risque inutile. Mais Cagalli n'avait pas l'intention d'être la seule à en profiter.

A son tour, elle le poussa violemment, et avec son pantalon sur les chevilles, il ne fut pas maître de ses mouvements, si bien qu'il se retrouva par terre en quelques secondes.

Cagalli se jeta alors sur lui, et l'emprisonna entre ses jambes et ses bras. Elle resta juste au-dessus de lui, frottant délicatement son entre-jambe sur son sexe et Athrun dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

La princesse fit jouer sa langue le long de sa jugulaire et chuchota d'un ton ferme : « Dis-moi que les Coordinateurs ont un moyen miracle pour contrôler les petits soldats, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on s'arrête là ! »

Athrun commença à rire et sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa. Des années plus tôt déjà, ils avaient eu cette conversation et il avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'en matière de reproduction, les Coordinateurs étaient aussi fertiles que les Naturels, et qu'à moins d'utiliser une contraception traditionnelle, il risquait de la mettre enceinte comme n'importe qui d'autre.

_Pas n'importe qui, juste toi. Je n'aurai pas d'enfant sinon... _

A l'époque, il n'avait pas saisi le sens de sa réponse, croyant que ce n'était qu'une déclaration de ses sentiments. Maintenant il comprenait et il trouvait cette situation d'autant plus risible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » Cagalli déboutonnait sa chemise et couvrait son torse de baisers mais elle s'arrêta pour comprendre ce qui l'amusait tant.

« Je n'avais pas prévu que ça finirait comme ça… » Il avait envie d'elle, et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, c'était encore plus douloureux de ne pas finir, mais il n'avait aucune protection. Alors il essayait de la repousser, mais la princesse attrapa ses mains et les fit descendre de ses épaules à ses seins, sachant qu'il n'était pas en état de lui résister.

« Mais très cher Président, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous être redevable en aucune façon. Vous m'accordez vos faveurs, il est normal que je vous accorde les miennes. Et j'entends bien vous donner la même satisfaction que celle que vous m'avez apportée. » Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle reprit la course de ses baisers en finissant d'ouvrir sa chemise.

Athrun tenta de protester, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait ni préservatif, ni quoi que ce soit pour servir de contraceptif, mais la jeune femme ne s'en souciait pas. Il comprit rapidement ce qu'elle avait en tête et à son tour, il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de parler quand Cagalli fit jouer sa langue sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle remonta lentement entre ses jambes, avant de prendre son sexe délicatement dans sa bouche. D'un mouvement habile des lèvres, elle le décalotta et elle entama un lent va et vient, accompagné de temps à autre d'un petit coup de langue stratégique à la base du gland, ou d'une succion légère quand elle l'avait complètement en bouche.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Athrun avait droit à une attention de ce genre, même avec elle, mais il y avait d'un coup une dimension érotique toute nouvelle, de par leur statut.

Ce n'était pas juste un jeu de découverte entre deux amants. C'était la princesse d'Orb qui était en train de déployer ses talents pour combler le président des Plants. Et elle était douée. Très douée.

Athrun ne résista pas longtemps. Il voulut faire signe à Cagalli qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle, mais la jeune femme se contenter de marmonner son accord, faisant vibrer sa gorge de manière exquise, entraînant une réaction plus rapide que prévu chez son amant.

La princesse se retint de rire quand elle le sentit se vider en elle et elle le gratifia d'un sourire malicieux quand elle revint à sa hauteur.

« Comme ça, nous sommes quittes. » déclarait-elle en se levant. Elle s'étira et se débarrassa de son pantalon avant de remonter sa culotte. Elle n'avait plus besoin de son tailleur mais voulait garder une tenue décente pour lui parler.

La tension était redescendue et ils arriveraient peut-être enfin à avoir une vraie conversation sans se hurler dessus maintenant. C'était du moins ce qu'elle espérait en demandant à Athrun la raison de sa venue, mais il ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

Lui-aussi enleva son pantalon, mais aussi sa chemise. En réalité, il ne garda absolument rien quand il se releva pour prendre Cagalli dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Et j'ai bien comme projet de te faire encore hurler, parce que non, nous ne sommes pas quitte… »

Cagalli le dévisagea, perplexe et malgré l'obscurité, elle devina son regard orageux qui la fit frissonner.

Elle tenta de le repousser et elle se rendit compte de sa nudité.

« Tu ne peux pas passer la nuit ici. Je croyais que les choses étaient claires… En tant que représentante d'Orb, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir… » Il la coupa d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas à la princesse que je m'adresse pour le moment. Juste Cagalli. Est-ce que ce soir, disons pour les prochaines heures, on ne pourrait pas juste être Athrun et Cagalli… »

Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils risquaient de se faire surprendre, et en plus, elle n'avait pas envie de raviver le passé.

Mais Athrun était inflexible. Et il voulait une réponse.

Doucement, il recommença à la caresser, à l'embrasser et la jeune femme sentit le brasier reprendre en elle.

« Athrun… arrête… » La façon dont elle murmura son prénom indiquait exactement le contraire et il poursuivit son ascension vers sa poitrine, ouvrant un par un les boutons de sa chemise avant d'attraper ses seins à pleine main.

Comme à son habitude, elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, il avait donc un accès direct à sa peau.

« Si tu n'as pas de moyen de protection, à quoi bon… »

A nouveau, il la réduisit au silence en l'embrassant. Puis il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Nous sommes loin d'être quitte. J'ai été odieux avec toi sans raison et je compte bien me faire pardonner… »

« Accepte mon projet de désarmement et je t'absous de tout ce que tu veux. » lui dit-elle se retournant dans ses bras.

Athrun en profita pour lui ôter sa chemise, ne lui laissant que sa culotte comme barrière face à ses avances.

« Pas de politique. Juste toi et moi. » Sa voix était tendre, presque amoureuse.

Ses gestes aussi étaient beaucoup plus doux que la première fois et Cagalli succomba. Elle se laissa entraîner sur le lit et elle se donna sans retenue.

Ce n'était plus bêtement un rapport sexuel à la va vite pour calmer les tensions, c'était un acte profond, la réunion de deux amants trop longtemps restés séparés. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser était une excuse de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas dit ou fait, chaque soupir devenait une promesse de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas devenir.

-oOo-

Pelotonnée contre Athrun, Cagalli se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour avec un mélange de mélancolie et d'angoisse.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, mais elle ne lui en voulait plus et apparemment lui non plus.

Ils ne s'étaient pas expliqués et pourtant, ils semblaient s'être tout dit, à leur manière. Seulement maintenant la vie allait devoir reprendre son cours normal.

Ils avaient passé la nuit à se remémorer leur histoire, incapable de se retenir une fois qu'ils avaient commencé mais ce petit jeu était derrière eux.

La princesse se redressa et Athrun sentit immédiatement son changement d'état d'esprit.

Leur liaison était impossible et il le savait aussi bien qu'elle, pourtant, il voulait y croire. Il enroula son bras autour de son ventre et la ramena sur le lit avec lui en murmurant qu'ils avaient encore le temps.

Il quitterait l'hotel après son départ, personne ne saurait qu'il était venu et il serait à l'heure pour la fin des débats. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se presser.

Cagalli lui sourit tristement et lui rappela qu'elle avait encore une allocution à préparer. Son projet de démilitarisation ne passerait pas si elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour convaincre aussi bien les parlementaires que les industriels. Elle était consciente de l'enjeu économique de son plan et par conséquent, elle devait mettre l'accent sur les reconversions possibles des usines d'armements afin de ne pas se heurter au refus en masse des chefs d'entreprises.

Athrun l'écouta, à la fois charmé par son enthousiasme et contrarié par l'absurdité de son idée. Certes, son projet était bon, il limiterait les risques d'un nouveau conflit de façon drastique, mais il n'était pas réalisable et il aurait voulu qu'elle s'en aperçoive dès maintenant plutôt que de perdre son temps à convaincre une assemblée de bureaucrates obnubilés par le profit.

La paix ne générait pas d'argent.

Le cynisme d'Athrun irrita Cagalli et il s'en fallut de peu qu'ils ne repartent dans une nouvelle dispute.

Mais la princesse n'avait pas de temps à perdre en élucubration et elle finit par se lever en soupirant.

« Crois-moi, Athrun, j'aimerai sincèrement rester au lit avec toi. Mais ce serait trahir deux fois mon pays. Pour avoir une aventure en dehors du mariage et pour ne pas faire tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour instaurer une paix durable. »

« Si tu ne visais pas si haut, tu n'aurais pas à te donner autant de mal pour rien et concernant l'aspect privé, je te rappelerai qu'il ne tenait qu'à toi de m'épouser quand je te l'ai demandé. »

Cagalli le dévisagea, surprise par sa remarque.

« Tu penses sérieusement que j'en aurai eu le droit ? Mais tu rêves ! »

Athrun se renfrogna. « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas chef d'état que j'étais un mauvais parti. Ma famille a une fortune personnelle conséquente et je pense avoir prouvé ma valeur aux émirs plus d'une fois ! » Il n'aimait du tout la façon dont elle le regardait, avec cette condescendance qu'on réserve aux imbéciles.

Doucement, elle écarta sa frange et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je ne mets pas en doute une seconde ce que tu es, Athrun. Tu aurais fait un candidat parfait, un conseiller avisé, un époux fantastique et un merveilleux père. Mais ce n'était pas possible… »

« Pourquoi ? A la fin de la guerre, c'était tellement la panique que les émirs ne t'auraient rien refusé ! Surtout après la trahison de Seiran ! »

Cagalli détourna la tête et baissa les yeux. A ce moment-là, peut-être, mais elle n'était pas prête. Et il y avait l'autre…

Athrun lui prit le menton et plongea dans ses pupilles dorés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Tu ne voulais pas de moi ? » Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. C'était la question redoutait de lui poser depuis des années. Il avait espéré avoir une explication, mais en même temps, il craignait sa réponse.

Il la vit secouer la tête et fut soulagé.

« Non, je t'aimais. Sincèrement. Profondément. Mais je t'ai vu avec cette fille, et j'ai pensé qu'elle était mieux pour toi… Vous êtes du même monde, du même univers… et différents de moi… »

Il resta muet, la bouche ouverte, incapable de parler. Il n'avait pas aimé l'emploi du passé pour l'aveu de ses sentiments, mais il avait encore plus détesté la suite. Simplement parce qu'elle l'avait vu avec Meyrin, elle avait baissé les bras ? Ce n'était pas possible.

« Mais j'étais revenu pour toi, pour être avec toi… Je croyais que tu avais besoin de temps et j'étais prêt à attendre… » Et il était encore prêt à attendre d'ailleurs. Il suffisait d'un mot pour qu'il abandonne sa vie actuelle pour partir avec elle.

Comme si elle sentait, Cagalli secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Athrun. Nous sommes différents, je te l'ai dit. Les émirs n'accepteraient pas. »

« Mais toi, oui ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se leva.

« A quoi bon se faire souffrir ? C'était très agréable, mais il vaut mieux en rester là. On sait tous les deux que ça ne marcherait pas. »

Athrun se leva à son tour et ramassa ses affaires.

« Et la politique de tolérance absolue de ton pays ? Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air ? Une utopie, c'est ça ? »

Cagalli se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et sans le regarder, lui répliqua : « C'est un peu comme le désarmement massif. Une belle idée que tout le monde voudrait, mais que personne n'a le courage d'appliquer. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun tentant de se consoler de son coté. Puis d'un coup, elle sentit Athrun derrière elle et sans chercher à lui faire face, il murmura : « Alors c'est fini ? Il n'y a rien à faire ? »

La princesse baissa la tête, incapable de répondre. Elle se retenait de se jeter dans ses bras et garder les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

« Et bien, représentante Attha, j'ai été ravi de pouvoir discuter avec vous. Vos idées sont intéressantes mais elle manque cruellement de finalité concrète. »

Et comme il était arrivé, il disparut, la laissant seule dans cette chambre sombre et silencieuse.

-oOo-

Le dernier jour de conférence fut assez calme. Cagalli prit à nouveau la parole pour présenter son plan d'action, bien plus engagé que celui de son premier discours et à nouveau, elle fut saluée par les participants. Pour autant, rares furent les pays réellement prêts à signer son traité.

Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de convaincre les plus récalcitrants de s'intéresser à ses propositions pour l'industrie militaire, mais dans l'ensemble, elle ne réussit pas à convaincre grand monde.

Une fois encore, Athrun l'évita, préférant discuter avec divers ambassadeurs qu'il connaissait bien.

Il fut surpris d'entendre autant l'éloge de la princesse mais ce qui retint son attention, fut les suggestions de plusieurs de ses interlocuteurs sur un éventuel rapprochement entre lui et la jeune représentante d'Orb.

La nature de ce rapprochement n'était bien sûr pas exactement politique, même s'il était évident à les écouter parler qu'être l'amant de la princesse serait sûrement un atout non négligeable pour sa future campagne électorale.

Athrun resta sous le choc. Les uns après les autres, ils défilaient devant lui pour lui parler de sa vie privée et savoir pourquoi il était aussi froid avec Cagalli.

Il entendit même discrètement quelqu'un murmurer derrière lui qu'elle lui aurait refusé ses faveurs et qu'il devait bien être le seul.

Alors quand les industriels commencèrent leur laïus sur l'importance de garder une armée forte, Athrun explosa.

Il n'aimait toutes ces insinuations sur lui, ou sur elle et surtout, il prenait conscience de l'ampleur du problème qu'ils auraient s'ils continuaient leur relation de cette façon. Il fallait changer de stratégie et il avait un bon moyen de le faire.

A son tour, il entama un long monologue détaillant ses projets pour la paix.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de condamner ZAFT à un rôle de figuration, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus faire de la surenchère à l'armement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il reprit le discours de Cagalli, celui qu'elle avait eu près de quatre ans plus tôt avec le président Durandal et qu'il avait refusé d'écouter.

Sa sortie fit son effet, et personne n'osa contester sa parole, sauf bien sûr, la représentante d'Orb qui avait été piquée dans sa fierté.

Il lui volait ses arguments alors même qu'il la traitait d'idéaliste à la première occasion, elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Dans le silence qui envahissait maintenant la salle, la princesse n'eut aucun mal à faire entendre sa voix et à pousser le président dans ses retranchements.

Mais Athrun n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser gagner. Il voyait clair dans son jeu et le débat fut à nouveau réduit à eux seuls.

Malgré la teneur de leurs propos, qui restaient tout à fait en adéquation avec le thème de la conférence, ceux qui les connaissaient lisaient entre les lignes la nature réelle de leur échange.

Athrun attendait qu'elle admette que son discours de tolérance absolue n'était pas réaliste, tout en plaidant sa cause. Si réellement il n'y avait pas de différence, alors elle pouvait être avec lui.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas si simple.

De son coté, Cagalli voulait lui faire dire qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il avait sous-estimé les difficultés qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer.

Le ton monta, et les murmures recommencèrent à envahir la salle.

Ils étaient tous les deux tellement absorbés dans leurs débats qu'ils ne s'occupaient plus vraiment du coté public de leur dispute jusqu'à ce qu'un invité chuchote pas très loin d'Athrun, « Elle a vraiment besoin d'un mec, cette mégère, ça lui ferait du bien ! »

Le ricanement qui suivit fit bouillir le sang du président et il oublia ce que disait Cagalli pour se tourner vers celui qui venait de parler et avec un regard assassin, lui demanda : « Et vous vous proposez pour le rôle peut-être ? »

L'homme en question pâlit et recula d'un pas alors qu'Athrun s'avançait vers lui.

« Vous croyez que vous serez à la hauteur ? Que vous méritez que la représentante se compromette avec un individu de votre espèce ? Ou peut-être que vous pensez faire mieux qu'elle, c'est pour ça que vous briguez la place ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Cagalli qui restait médusée, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais elle se sentait flattée qu'il prenne sa défense de cette manière.

« Alors allez-y, monsieur, expliquez-nous vos suggestions pour établir une paix durable, nous sommes toute ouïe. »

Evidemment, l'individu concerné n'avait pas grand chose à dire, son voisin tenta bien d'intervenir pour prendre sa défense, mais finalement, ce fut Cagalli elle-même qui calma tout le monde.

« Vous voyez, président, c'est exactement pour cette raison que je suis pour la démilitarisation massive. Si vous aviez été armé à cet instant, vous lui auriez certainement causé bien plus de tort. »

Elle sourit à celui qui l'avait insultée avant de se retourner vers Athrun et d'ajouter : « Et vous venez bien de prouver mon point. Nous sommes tous pareils, nous agissons en fonction de nos émotions. Alors c'est peut-être idéaliste de ma part de penser cela, mais je veux croire que nous pouvons tous vivre en harmonie, sans distinction d'aucune sorte et je reste convaincue que c'est la seule bonne solution, même si ce n'est pas la plus facile. »

Cagalli continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, et Athrun sentit sa détermination faiblir. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le combattre, ils n'étaient pas ennemis, au contraire.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il finit par conclure : « Je suis convaincu que vous êtes une idéaliste, représentante Attha, mais je pense que c'est ce qui fait votre force. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main avant de poursuivre.

« Et je serai honoré de faire de cette utopie que vous nous proposez depuis le début une réalité. Peut-être pas pour nous, mais pour les futures générations, afin d'instaurer une paix durable entre la Terre et colonies, mais aussi entre Coordinateurs et Naturels. Que tous soient acceptés partout, sans discrimination. » Et il conclut son discours en déposant un baiser sur sa main, la faisant rougir bien plus que nécessaire.

Les flashs crépitèrent devant ce geste et rapidement la pièce fut submergée par une ovation pour les deux chefs d'état qui semblaient avoir trouvé un accord, bien au-delà du domaine politique.

* * *

_Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir lue, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, malgré ces nombreuses erreurs scénaristiques... C'était supposé êtr complètement autre chose au départ, mais bon, je crois que je me suis un peu laissé emporter._

_Bref, avec six mois de retard, bon anniversaire Tacha !_


End file.
